Fogotten Loyalty
by Koneko-Haru-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno loses her memories after being gravely injured. This is what happens to her blank life.anything is possible.Now how does akatsuki tie into this? DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Loyalty**

**Preview: **_Sakura Haruno loses her memories after being gravely injured. This is what happens to her blank life.anything is possible.Now how does akatsuki tie into this?_

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a chunin kunoichi. I am also the spprentice of the Hokage, Lady Tsunade. This is all i know. I don't remember anything else. Apparently i lost my memory after a battle, I almost died. _**'Damn it !! I wish I could remember ! then i'd know what the fucks going on !!'**_ I sigh at my inner self, that noone told me i had! All the other other things i know were told to me by a womon in a white uniform. Everything is white here; the bed, the walls,the closet,the curtains...well,everything except the pretty yallow flower on the table. I think the white lady called it a daffa-something. I really likeyellow,...I think.

A noise comes from the other side of the room, i look. The white lady walks in, but it is the woman behind her that captures my eye. She is so colorful. I think i like colors,...a lot. The woman has yellow hair. I like it,it's like the flower. She also has a jacket of green,just like the flowers stem. I like that too. She is pretty."Hello, Sakura" she says softly. i smile. Her voice is nice, i like it."H-Hel-Hello" i stutter,i'm still learning how to talk,again. The colorful lady smiles at me. I feel warm. I like it when she smiles. The colorful lady sat in the white chair next to my white bed. She just lit up the whole room. _**'Cha !!'**_ I smile at her. " Do you know me, Sakura?" she asks me softly with a small smile. My own smile drops slightly as i shake my head 'no'. She smiles at me sadly. It makes me feel sad,even a little bad. I feel bad for not being able to remember. she sighs. "My name is Tsunade." she says simply. My eyes widen at her words. "Ho-Hoka-Hokage!" i stutter,stunned. She smiled, I missed the look in her eyee. What was it? "Now, how would you know that?" she asked, amused. "Whi-white lady" i say. I'm getting a little better at talking. she smiled. I'm warm again."Well, Sakura-chan,besides the fact that you can't remember anything, how are you feling?" the colorful lady, Tsunade, asked me. I smile "n-nice a-and w-w-warm." The colorful lady places a hand on my forhead, then smiled wide " That's good" she said, before turning to the white lady" Nurse, don't give her anymore medicine, just keep her here until i come pick her up." The white lady nodded 'yes'. So the colorful lady is Tsunade, and the white lady is Nurse. I must remember that.Tsunade turned back to me "I'll be back tomarrow to come get you,ok?" I nodded 'yes'.She smiled "Good, be a good for me.' I nodded 'yes' again. She graced me with another smile before leaving.

_**--Tsunade's P.O.V.--**_

As soon as I left the room,my smile vanished from my face. That poor girl. A sigh escapted my lips. This is going to be difficult."Sakura-chan" I whisper,sadness coating my tone."Lady Hokage?" a voice cuts into my thoughts. Looking up I see a masked, silver haired jonin. "Hello, Kakashi-san"I greet him. "Hello" he replies. An awkward silence falls between us. "ano,...how is she?" I can hear the sorrow weighing down on his words. Another sigh. "Physically she's recovered to perfect heath." I pause, then continue "Mentally, we're not sure...she seems happy, but that may be the bliss of being memoryless." Another awkward silence. "How do you think she'll cope?" the jonin asked. Another sigh. "We don't know...she is learning quickly, she is already quite efficent in speaking..." I trailed off. By his upturned eye i could tell that he was smiling. " That's good" he said. My eyebrows knit themselves together. "yes...but it may also pose as a problem..." Kakashi's eyes (or rather eye) flew open "eh?!" Another sigh. "We don't know who might try to take advantage of her vulnerable state of mind" I stated. Kakashi's eye widened in comprehention. "They wouldn't...not to... not" Kakashi stumbled over his words. "We never really know for sure." I say with regret. Kakashi sighed, "May i see her?" I smile sadly. "Of course, you're the one who saved her after all." "Arigato" Kakashi said quietly. His hand was on the door when I spoke again "Kakashi." He turned to observe me."don't say anything unnesessary." Kakashi looked down "Hai."

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

The daffa-something swayed in the wind that flew in through the open window. It is nice. I like watching it dance. It's so graceful. I wonder, is the colorful lady this graceful? I smile gently at the flower. The door opened. I looked up to see a man with silver hair that fell slightly over his covered left eye. He wore a black mask that covered the bottom half of his face, and a green vest. I like his vest. His hairis nice too, even though it is close to white. It looks so soft. I just want to run my hands through it. His one visible eye curved upward. I guess that would be a smile...maybe. "Yo"he said in a sing song voice , while his hand up in a greeting gesture. "Y-Y-Yo?" I asked, tilting my head sideways, confused. The man strolls in. He looks nice. He bends down to me. Now I can tell he is smiling underneath his mask. "It means 'hello' " he said cheerfully. I smile wide, "Yo!!" He smiles, "Yo!" The man sits in the same white chair that the colorful lady sat in. I think I'll call him the mask man. _**'hee hee that's funny!!'**_ my inner self snickers. "So Sakura-chan, how are you feeling?" the mask man asks me. "n-nice" I stutter slightly. I feel a little figitty. _**'Oh!! I just want to pet his hair SOOOOO**__**OO**__**OOoooo**____**bad!!' **_I agree wholeheartedly with my inner self. It looks so soft. _**'touch it!!'**_ I saw no reason to object to my inner self, so i lifted up my hand to pet his hair. I saw him tense up. I pulled my hand back quickly, embarassed. The mask man relaxed, then chuckled. he took my hand in his and placed it an his head. I grin. My fingers wind themselves in and out of his hair. I was right, it is soft. I like it.

_**--Kakashi's P.O.V.--**_

Sakura stops suddenly. I'm dissapointed, it felt nice to be petted. I tilt my head at her confused. She mimicks my action. "who-who are you?" she asked quietly. I chuckle slightly. "Can't remember, huh." Sakura shakes her head 'no'. I smile at her sadly. Thankfully she doesn't see. "I'm Kakashi." She looks up at me "Ka-ka-shi?" I smile at her "Yeah, I was your sensei before Lady Tsunade took over your training," Sakura tilted her head at me again "s-sen-sei?" she questioned. I chuckled "It means 'teacher', you called me Kakashi-sensei""Ohhhhhhh." She looked so cute when she did that. She thought for a few minutes, before petting my hair again. I wonder, what was she thinking? "Ka-ka-shi sen-sei, h-has ni-nice hair" Sakura still stumbles over her words a little. "I l-like it" she continued. I can feel myself blush, I'm thankful for my mask. I smile at her, "Sakura-chan has nice hair too, I like it" Sakura smiles wide at me. I look at the clock and sigh sadly. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I have to go." Sakura looks sad. "It's late" I say. Sakura looks down sadly "O-O-kay" "Good night, Sakura-chan," was the last thing I said before closing the door. "Be safe Sakura-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Loyalty**

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**__** (the next day):**_

When the colorful lady, Tsunade, came to pick me up, she helped me get into my clothes. At least she said they were mine. The main piece of clothing was a deep red dress with white trimmings. I don't really like the color. Underneath the dress I now wore black capris. I like my capris. The color is nice...pleasing. Like when the sun falls and the little lights come out...You can't have the little lights without the black of night. We are now walking down the streets. I can't help but stare in wonder and amazement, while Tsunade chuckles at me. A sunspot blond girl, dressed all in purple, ran up to us. She pulled me into a crushing embrace. "I-I c-can't b-b-breath" I gasp. "Oh! sorry!" she says, letting me go. "I'm glad you're finally out of the hospital!" she says, relief plastered on her face. She's really loud, a welcome relief to the quiet of the white place, the hospital, and the white people, the nurses. "Um-um,wh-who?" I ask quietly. "Oh! Sorry Sakura! I'm Ino, I'm kinda your best friend, heh heh..." My eyes widen "Be-bes-best f-friend?" I stutter. Ino grins "Yep!heart" I smile happily. Tsunade taps me on my shoulder. "Hai?" I ask, looking back at her. She smiles before asking "Sakura-chan, would it be alright if Ino-chan here showed you around the rest of the village?" I smile wide while nodding my head 'yes' vigorously. She chuckles at my antics. "Alright, alright" she laughs. Tsunade nods toward Ino, who bows. The colorful lady leaves. As soon as Tsunade is out of sight Ino grabbs me by the hand and pulls me into a run "Come on, Sakura-chan, lets go pick some flowers!" she yells. I smile "Yeah!"

_**--Ino's P.O.V.--**_

This is nice.I look over at Sakura. Just like old times. I swear, as a kunoichi, that I won't call her billboard brow. She likes the yellow flowers it seems. Sakura smiles up at me "Ino-chan is very pretty, like a flower." I feel myself blush. "Thank you, Sakura-chan" I say smiling. "You are too" She smiles at me. It feels nice, this is nice. It hasn't been like this since we both fell for Sasuke-kun. I almost forgot how nice it is to have my little Sakura around. It's nice. "Huh?" Sakura questions. I tilt my head at her, confused "What is it?" "Who are they?" she asked pointing behind me. I glance behind me. "Oh, that's just Naruto-san and Kakashi-sensei." I return my gaze to Sakura, her eyes were bright with some hidden thing. They seemed to glow. She lesned in close to me, just as she had done whenever she wanted to tell a secret when we were little. "I-I know Ka-ka-shi sen-sei" she said, her delight obvious "I met him at the hos-pi-tal." She grinned before blinking in seeming confusion. "Who's that?" she asked,pointing again. I turned to see a certain raven haired shinobi. I squeled "Saasuke-kun heart!!" I yelled, waving to him. As usual, he ignored me. But that won't stop me! He's just playing hard to get! I run up to him and wrap my arms around his neck "Hello! Sasuke-kun!!heart!!" He glares at me with those irresitable eyes. "Get. Off." "But, Sasukeeeee-kun! I missed you!heart" Sasuke growled before pushing me to the ground. "I said Off" he said coldly. The next thing I know is Sasuke flying backwards and sakura was standing where he used to be with her fist outstretched. Sasuke hit a tree, hard. The tree crashed to the ground from the force. Sasuke flew through the rubble and hit another tree. This tree fell to the ground as well. The third tree stopped him. It had a large crater in the trunk, but it was still standing. I looked up at Sakura, speechless. she just, she, she just punched...Sasuke!!

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

I stared at my fist. I'm scared. "H-How did I d-do th-that?" I whispered. I looked down at Ino and remembered why I had struck the raven-head. I bent down to Ino's side "Are you a-alright?" I asked. Ino stared at me as if I had sprouted a second head. "You." she finally gasped out "You just punched...Sasuke!" aher voice raised a bit at the Raven-head's name. Suddenly I felt ashamed. "I-I d-didn't mean to, I-I j-just..." Someone burst out laughing. I turned to see a blond boy dressed in orange. He had three scars ( I think) on either side of his face. They looked like whiskers_** 'hee hee so cute!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!'**_ I had to agree with my inner self _**'Oh!!I bet this is Naruto-san!! Kyaaa!!'**_ I tilt my head at the...'what shall I call him?...Nurse is white lady, Tsunade is the colorful lady, Kakashi is the mask man. Ino is sunspot girl, and Sasuke is raven-head. Hmn...what shall I call him...? _**'Mr. Whiskers!!heart!!'**_ my inner self screamed. I sweatdropped, Mr. Whiskers it is. I looked up at Mr. whiskers. "N-Naruto?" I asked. Mr. Whiskers grinned. "That's me, belive it!!" he said/shouted in a sing-song voice. I smiled at him. "That was awesome, Dud, Sakura-chan, I can't believe you hit the teme!" he shouted. "teme?" I asked, tilting my head at Mr. Whiskers. "Yeah, Sasuke-teme" He said pointing to the raven head, who was gingerly trying to get up. "Sasuke-teme!" I said in the same sing-song voice that Naruto, Mr. Whiskers, used. Ino, Naruto, and Raven-teme all gaped at at me. "You-You called Sasuke-kun a-a-a teme!" Ino gasped out. I blink at her "So?" I asked truly confused at why they would make such a big deal out of it. I mean Mr. Whiskers called the raven rave, so it's okay. Right? Ino opened her mouth to say something, but just shook her head. I then remembered my flowers. I ran and picked up the delicate yellow flowers. I then ran over to the mask man, Kakashi. I smile as I present the flowers to him. " For me?" he asks. I nod 'yes'. He hesitates for only a second before taking the flowers, a smile on his face. "Thank you, Sakura cahn heart" I smile in delight, glad that sensei liked his gift. "U, Ka-kashi-sensei, could I go back to Lady Tsunade's, please?" Sensei smiled at my queation. "Sure."

_**--Sasuke's P.O.V.--**_

I gaped, stunned, at the pink haired girl, Sakura. Sakura, my number one most annoying fangirl, just...punched me. ...she punched me. And she called me a teme! That's-Taht's-...That's just...wrong!! What the Hell?! I punched the tree that had stopped me in frustration. To my utter surprise it cracked and crumbled into a pile of debree. The Dobe, Naruto, gave a yelp of surprise when the tree colasped. Kakashi-sensei had started to lead Sakura, but with the crash he turned to stare wide-eyed at the rubble, then at Sakura, then back again. Kakashi-sensei closed his eye and sighed. "Let's go, Sakura-chan heart " he said cheerfully. I stared at Kakashi, my favorite teacher ( though I would never admit it), in misbelief. He's just gonna let her...get away with it. Not even a scolding. Nani?! What the hell is going on?! I scowl as the two dissapear into the trees surrounding the field. What just happened?!

_**--??'s P.O.V.--**_

I stare at the ebony haired man laying in the bed of the hotel room I was currently renting for the two of us. It was a cheap. peice of crap room, but it served it's pupose. I can't say the man was my friend, because he wasn't. H is my partner, and because of that I now sat beside him during the rare occation that he was injured. I won't admit it to anyone, but I was beginning to get worried. He's been out for a god-damned week!! This is just to much. I sigh, I have to relax. I don't know any medical jutsu so there isn't anything I can do. Just relax. The man, who has some how managed to couse me worry, moved. I watched him intently, while putting up the front that caused me to appear uninterested. It would do no good for him to suspect anything. His eyes flutter open, but they're not the deep crimson color I am acustumed to. Instead they are a slightly dulled black. " 'bout time you woke up, Itachi-san." I told him gruffly, alerting him to my presence. The man, Itachi, turned to face me, he looked quite therally pissed. I gave him my best shark grin in atempt to ease his temperment. He just glared. "I'm going to kill her, Kisame-san, I'm going to kill her." "hmn..." was all I said, nodding for his sake. After a moment of thought I asked "Why?" Even without his sharingan activated, the glare Itachi sent my way sent chills down my spine. "She _**beat**_ me." he said, his voice deathly calm. "She _**beat**_ my _**tsukuyome**_." I gulped. In all my time in the company ao Itachi, I have never, NEVER, heard of anyone beating his tsukuyome...ever! The idea that a patetic chunin could b eat him was...impossible! And Itachi was...angry. That was scary in itself. Itachi was NEVER angry. It caused me to tremble on the inside, always keeping my composier on the outside. Still even in my fear, I wasnt to care for the Uchiha. Wait, what!! no no no NO. Itachi sighed heivily. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He looked tired, defeated. It hurt to see him like this. "i'm going back to sleep." he said simily. I nodded, as he closed his eyes. And slept.

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

Kakashi-sensei took me 'home', right after I punched Raven teme. _**'forgot the teme's real name, hee hee.'**_ The colorful lady, Tsunade, was still at Hokage tower doing paperwork. At least that's what Kakashi sensei said. Kakashi-sensei said that I had to apologize to the teme later, because I probably gave him a huge shock. I don't think I did. I'm more worried about Ino. I just can't get that look on her face out of my head. I don't understand that look, I don't know what it means. _**'Damn it !! I don't get it !!'**_ I sighed in frustration. I don't regret punching Raven-teme, but..._**'I don't know !!'**_ I jumped on the bed, to forget the odd feeling. It's fun! I jumped and jumped and jumped. Just s few more feet and I'll touch the ceiling! I will! Just a few more feet!

_**--??-??'s P.O.V.--**_

The pain is agonizing as Konan, the only female in my organization, binds my wounds. Damn that biju, damn it to hell !! Damn this world. Damn it all ! Konan pulls the binding too tight. I snap at her. She flinches. I sigh in frustration. This occurance has never happened. **NEVER! **...heh, I'm...injured. Itachi and Kisame are still not back from their mission...Damn them. "L-Leader-sama..." Konan whispers, her blue hair hanging in her face. "What." She hangs her head. Odd she never hangs her head. I feel the panic course swiftly through my systems. "I can't heal you." she whispers. My ringed eyes widen. Konan has never failed me, NEVER. "I am Sorry." I hear her whisper, barely. My mind reeled. Konan couldn't heal me. And none of the other members are good with medical jutsu. Only Zetsu or Kakuzu have more than the basic knowledge. But neither of them are better than Konan...damn it! It wasn't possible for me to stay in an injured state. I will have to... kidnap a medic-nin. A powerful one. "I can not stay like this." I said to Konan.She nodds. A look crossed her face as if she remembered something. "What is it?" I asked, no demanded of her, gritting my teeth against the pain yet again. Konan gave me a look of concern, befor replying. "I have heard that the sannin, Tsunade, Lady of elixars, has taken an apprentice." I raised an eyebrow above the pain "go on." A nod. "Tsunade is the best medic-nin around, so she more than likely passed on some, if not all, of her secrets to her apprentice by now." I nod "A powerful medic-nin?" I question. She nodded the affirmative. I was silent for a moment, thinking it over, before speaking " Bring Zetsu-san here" I ordered, dismissing her with a wave of my hand. She nodded, bowed, then went in search of Zetsu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Loyalty**

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--Tsunade's P.O.V.--**_

I let out a sigh as I left Hokage tower. Damn paperwork! What I had really been worried about all day was Sakura. During the time that I've trained her, I've grown close to the girl. She was almost like the daughter I never had. I even convinced Sakura's parents to let Sakura stay with me, at least until she recovers. I sigh heavily. Poor Sakura. That poor girl. If they lay one finger on her, I'll personally crush every bone in their bodies.Then rip them apart piece by peice. I sigh as I walk into my home.My eyes widen when loud noises fill my ears. followed by a loud scream. I terrified as I ran into the guest bedroom, currently Sakura's room. What I saw made me stop in my tracks. Sakura was sitting on the floor, giggling her butt off. I stare at her in utter misbelief. Once she realized I was in the room she stopped giggling, blushing in embarrasment. I burst out laughing. i couldn't help it, she looked so cute! When I was able to control my laughter I knelt down beside Sakura-chan. "What were you doing?" I asked, amusement lacing every word. She grinned at me. "I was trying to touch the ceiling." she said cheerfully.

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

Tsunade, the colorful lady laughed. I really like her laugh, it's like little bells. I really like bells. There is a bell above the door (1) it's really nice. "Well, Sakura-chan, we can't have you not reach your goal" and so saying, Tsunade lifted me off the floor and pushed me up towards the ceiling. Grinning I stretched my arms up until my fingers brushed the smooth surface of the ceiling. I let out a cry of triumph. I grinned down at Tsunade, who in return grinned back. As she let me down, my stumache growled demanding to be fed. Tsunade chucked "Food?" she asked. I nodded my head quickly before following her out the door.

_**--??'s P.O.V.--**__** the next day:**_

Zetsu-sama is annoyed, because Leader-sama said that Zetsu-sama couldn't eat anyone on this mission. But Tobi is a good boy and comes with Zetsu-sama, even if Zetsu-sama is annoyed. _"Tobi?" _Zetsu-sama's white side whispers. "Hai?! Zetsu-sama?!" Zetsu-sama looks at Tobi. _"Please get off of us."_ "Hai, Zetsu-sama! Tobi is a good boy" Tobi says. _Thank you, Tobi" _Zetsu-sama's white side says.**"And stay off!"** Zetsu-sama's black side barks. "H-Hai, Zetsu-sama" Tobi says. After some time Tobi speaks up "Zetsu-sama?" _"Yes, Tobi?"_ " Will medic-nin be a nice girl and play with Tobi?" Tobi asks as sweetly as possible. Zetsu-sama regards me _"Perhaps, Tobi, perhaps."_ Zetsu-sama says. "Tobi hopes medic nin will play with Tobi ! heart" Tobi says bouncing up and down. Zetsu-sama shakes Zetsu-sama's head.

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

I'm in the field, picking flowers again. Taunade-chan, as I call her now, said that I could go by myself today. This is because Ino and everyone is 'training'. I found some bright orange flowers, just like Mr.Whiskers' clothes heart. I also found some deep purple ones. They look realy nice together. I wonder if Ino-chan and Naruto would ever let me take a picture of them together. I bet they would look really, really nice together. I smile at the thought. That would be really nice. They both have such pretty colors. They both have beautiful eyes too. Blue. It's a pleasing color. I look up at the sky and smile. I look at my dress and frown. I don't like red very much. I hear a twig snap in the nearby bushes. I don't _see_ anyone. But I can _feel_ them. There are two of them. I don't reconise their feel at all. I don't know them. I think. Or maybe I do know them, I just haven't remeet them yet. _**'Aaurg!! I don't know damn it!!'**_ I decide to ignore my inner self-self this time. I stand up. "Who's there?!" I call out. I feel one of the presences tense. How I know all of these things is beyond me, still...

_**--??'s P.O.V.--**_

We tense. We can sense the medic nin's, Haruno Sakura's, chakra flow over us, examining us. But she doesn't attack us. Surely she can tell who we are by now. "Come out!" she cries "I know you're there!" Our apprentice, Tobi, looks up at us, with his orange and black spiral mask, in cunfusion. We nod at him. He jumps into the clearing but says nothing. We wait for her to attack or take the defencive, she has been trained by a sannin after all, she could put up quite a fight. She doesn't hardly react at all to his presence. The medic looks up toward our hiding spot and calls out "You too!" We tense again, but jump into the clearing anyway, no use hiding. Her eyes widen slightly when she sees us. She will attack us now. Yet still she doesn't. She doesn't even get in a stance for defence."Will medic-nin play with Tobi?!" Our apprentice asks/shouts. The pink haired medic tilted her head at Tobi. "Medic-nin?" she asks, confused. "My name is Sakura-chan" she said, this time more cheerfully. We can feel Tobi smiling. "Tobi is Tobi!" Tobi shouts. Sakura smiles wide. She looks at us exspectantly. We shift uncomfortably under her gaze. This pink haired girl's eyes hold no hate or fear. It is...strange. _"We are Zetsu." _The girl named Sakura nodded. "You are v-very pretty" she says looking at us. Our eyes widen. Nobody has ever called us pretty before. **"Pretty?"** our black side asks. Sakura looks surprised at our differsnt voices, but it passes. She nods. "Very pretty" she says matter-of-factly. Tobi jumps onto the medic-nin and pulled her into a toght hug. "Will Sakura-chan play with Tobi?!" Tobi asked/shouted again. Sakura-chan grinned "Sure, Tobi!" We coughed. _"Sakura-chan may play with Tobi, _**After we get back."** we say. Tobi groans his protest, while Sakura looks at us confused. "Are we going somewhere?" she asked. **"Yes."** She seemed to think for a while before speaking up again. "Did Tsunade-chan tell you to come pick me up?" We gave her a toothy grin **"Yes,**_she did" _Her eyes lit up at that "OK!!" she cheered happily.

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

Tobi-kun and the pretty Leaf man, Zetsu, lead me through the forest. They are very fast. I have a hard time keeping up, but somehow I manage. They jumped into the trees, I follow suit. I stumble at first, but I get it. We jump higher and higher into the trees, It's dissying. The giant wall that protects the village came into view. Tobi-kun and Zetsu jump over it with graceful leaps. But I hang back. "Is something wrong with Sakur-chan??" Tobi-kun questions. "Ka-kashi-sen-sei said that I must not go past the wall." I say, uncertainly. Zetsu gave me a toothy smile. _"It's alright, Sakura-chan" _Zersu-san said gently _"We were told by Tsunade to take you, remember?"_ I nodd slowly, that was true, still... Tobi-kun jumped back over the wall to stand on the tree branch with me "come on, Skura-chan heart!" Tobi-kun said "I'll carry you the rest of the way!heart" I smile brightly at Tobi "Okay!" I say, cheerfully, climbing unsteadily onto his back. Tobi-kun had to help me up. That was embarassing. As soon ai I was securely settled, Tobi-kun jumped back over the wall, just as gracefully, if not more so, as he had the first time. Once across again he and Zetsu-san jumped through the trees with such speed, it felt as if they were flying...just like the little song birds that kept me company in the white room. I wonder if the song birds were as happy as I to fly. The constant wind blowing in my face was like a soft lullaby to me, singing in sweet tounges and threading it's fingers through my hair. It was soothing. So slowly, ever so slowly my eyes closed. And I drifted into a fitful slumber.

_**--Zetsu's P.O.V.--**_

We smile at the sight of the medeic nin, Sakura-chan, falling asleep an Tobi's back. She seemed to smile peacefully in her slumber. It confuses us. That she trusts us so easily, with only a little white lie. Still...It makes our mission a lot easier. Leader-sama needs this medic-nin. It is troubling, that she is going along with us...She knows we are of the Akatsuki. Yet she did not attack. Troubling.

After a short time we arrived at the hideout. When the boulder had risen far enough we walked into the safety of our home. Tobi followed us, still carrting the medic-ninon his back. We alked through the dark hallway not uttering a sound. Finally we came upon the second to last door, Sighing with content, we opened the door. We had to squint as we stepped out of the darkness that clouded the hall, and stepped into the light filled living quarters of the Akatsuki members. _"home."_ we whispered.

(1)- a bell above the door. You ring the bell to ward off bad spirits and feelings away from the room when you enter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Loyalty**

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**-- Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

I stir in my sleep. Something soft is beneath me. My eyes flutter open, slowly ajusting to the sudden brightness. When they focused I looked around me, at my surroundings. I was startled to see that I was in in a living/lounge room of sorts. It was a bit messy, but comfortable all the same. I have never been in this room before. That fact slowly made me panic. I saw a blurr of orange and black only seconds before someone tackled me full force yelling"SAKURA-CHAN IS AWAKE! TOBI IS GLAD! TOBI WATCHED SAKURA-CHAN WHILE SAKURA-CHAN SLEPT! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!heart!!" I was momentarily dazed as Tobi-kun hugged me, practically crushing my ribs. "Y-Yeah. Tobi-kun is a good boy,heart,but, umm Tobi-kun?" I gasped out . "Yes?!" Tobi-kun asked/yelled. "I c-can't b-breath.." I gasped. Tobi-kun quickly let me go, shouting his apologies "TOBI IS SORRY! TOBI HURT SAKURA-CHAN! TOBI IS A BOD BOY!! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" A waterfall of tears erupted from his mask. I quickly wrapped him a hug, strocking his dark black hair soothingly. It was an involentary action, but nice. "Shhhh-" I cooed "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi-kun was just happy I was awake, right?" Tobi-kun nodded at my words. I continued "See, Tobi-kun is a good boy!" Tobi-kun nodded again before declaring "Tobi Is A Good Boy!" I nodded right along with him. Tobi-kun hugged me again, This time more carefully. I hugged him back. "Tobi-kun?" I asked, suddenly remembering "Where am I ?" I could _feel _Tobi-kun smiling through his mask. "Home!" he said happily. "home?" I questioned. Tobi-kun nodded his head "Yep!heart" I smiled. I like the word _'home'_. It has a nice feel to it I think I like it as much as I do Tobi-kun's mask, Zetsu-san's leaves, and Tsunade-chan's hair all combined. The word makes me feel all warm inside, like when Tsunade-chan smiles. I yawn. Tobi-kun tapps me on the shoulder. When I look at him questionly he smiles and says "Sakura-chan should sleep, Sakura-chan has a lot of work to do tomarrow." I nod. "Okay, Tobi-kun" I say with another yawn. Tobi-kun tucks me into couch, that I was currently using as a bed. Giving me hug he left leaving me to my slumber's dreams.

_**--Leader-sama's P.O.V.--**_

Zetsu-san bow before me, and, even in my pain, I smirk. My smirk dropps, my face forming into a look of surprise, as Zetsu-san reports the events of his and tobi's retrival mission in the Leaf village. _"It troubles us"_ said the half plant man. I am thankful for the shadows that veil my face. "How so?" I question. _"She knows us"_ Zetsu's white side said **"We have fought her in battle before" **his black side explained. _"Yet she did not attack us."_ the white side finnished, explaining his concerns shortly. "I see" my voice laced with interest. My mind ponders the possible causes of the medic-nin's odd behavior. I sighed, nearly silent, when I came up with nothing. I turned my ringed eyes back toward Zetsu . "Bring her to me when she wakes up." I pause before continuing. "We shall question her first, then procede as planned. dismissed." Zetsu bowed, then left. Zetsu's report unsettled me slightly...If Konoha had somehow found out about my injured status...they would surely use it to their advantage. Would they send a medic-nin to finnish me off? Knowing that said medic would be garenteed death in the end? We shall see. I groan as another wave of pain hit me, hard. I can not stay like this.

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

A scream cut throught the air causing me to scream as well as I fell out of my couch-using as a bed- in surprise. I look up to see a blond...girl?...no, that a... boy?...right? I'm guessing that the blond is the one who screamed. He/She looked pissed. In confirming my suspictions he/she pointed at me and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DOING HERE, YEAH !!(anger mark)!!" he/dhe is scary. Pretty...but but still scary. I was trambling in fear as I tried to answer "I-I-I..." luckily Tobi-kun came running in, putting himselfr between him/her and myself. "Stop scaring Sakura-chan, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi-kun yelled "Sakura-chan is here to heal Leader-sama!" At that Deidara-sempai (the blond he/she) stopped. He/She smirked. "Oh, really? un?" I looked at Tobi-kun in confsion. "Heal Leader-sama? Is taht what you ment by I have a l-lot of work today, Tobi-kun?" I questioned. "Yep-heart-!" came Tobi's reply. I smile. "Rrright,un...I'm going to get some breakfast, yeah." the blond, now known as Deidara-sempai, said. Hearing the word 'breakfast' my stumache growled, fiercly demanding food. Tobi-kun giggled, "Come on, Sakura-chan, lets go get some breakfast too!-heart-!!" Grinning I nodded.

Tobi and I foolowed Deidara-sempai into the kitchen. I notice that Tobi-kun was no longer wearing the black cloak cloak with the red clouds anymore. I also noticed that the same red clouds with the white lining were appearing everywhere. I don't like red very much, but the clouds are pretty. I peel my eyes away from the large cloud mosaic on the wall, when Tobi-kun puts a plate stacked with flat...somethings. the towering somethings were drenched with a sweet smelling sauce. "umm...ano...Tobi-kun, umm...what is this?" I asked uncertainly. I could feel Tobi-kun beaming "Pancakes -heart-!" he cheered. "Pancakes?" I asked. "Just eat them! un!" Deidara-sempai snapped. I could tell he/she was aggrivated at me so I nodded haistily. The kitchen was silent as the three of us ate our pancakes. They were really good. The pancakes were light and fluffy and the surup (that's what the sauce is called) was thick, sticky, and sweet. Together it was REALLY good.

When I was sure he/she wasn't watching I looked up at Deidara-sempai. He/She has blond hair, just like Tsunade-chan's and Ino-chan's It was even styled just like Ino-chan's hair too, almost. His/Her face was made of soft angles, slightly girlish yet still boyish. I can't really tell the gender very well. _**'Damn it!! I **__**hate**__** refering to Deidara-sempai as he/she!! Which is he/she anyway?!'**_ I once again listened to my inner self. I spoke up, breaking the silence"ano...Deidara-sempai?" Deidara-sempai sighed before turning to face me "What?" he demanded. "Are you a boy or a girl?" I asked as sweetly as possible. "I'M A BOY!! UN!! I'M A FUCKING **MAN**!! UN!!" Deidara-sempai yelled, clearly pissed. **HE** looked as if he would kill me at any moment now. I was backing away from Deidara-sempai in fright when Zetsu walked in saying _"Sakura-chan, Leader-sama wishes to see you now." _Thankful to my savior I rushed behind him and out of the kitchen, shouting an "Okay!"

_**--Zetsu's P.O.V.--**_

We chuckled as we followed the pim haired kunoichi out of the kitchen. Said kunoichi was waiting for us a bit down the hall. Looking up at us she says "Deidara-sempai is scary." We grin at her childish comment. She returns our gesture, a bit uneasy. Guesturing for her to follow we start down the hall. "Zetsu-san?" Sakura-chan asks timidly. _"Yes, Sakura-chan?"_ we whisper "Have I met Deidara-sempai before?" she asks. Her question alarms us. _"Why do you ask?" _we prodd gently. "Because he seemed really angry when he saw me." she answered, somewhat distantly. We chuckled, slightly relieved. Yet at the same time still troubled. _"All in good time, Sakura-chan, _**All in good time." **we say gently. Sakura-chan frowns in thought, then smiles, accepting our words it would seem. She follows us out of the general living quarters into the dark, shadowed hall willingly. Her smiled seeming to glow amongst the gloom. We lead her to the last door in the hall. We look at her in curiosity. She seems quite content in the dark. It puzzles us. Turning our attention once more to the door in front of us, we knock aganst the wood politely. After a minute we hear Leader-sama's voice through the door **"Enter."**We grasp the door handle, and open the door. Skura follows in our wake, as we enter the darkened chamber. **"Hello, Sakura-san."**

_**--Tsunade's P.O.V.--**_

I smile in utter content. I was making my way through the village, heading to pick Sakura-chan up for lunch. Today my "almast daughter" has spent all day in the field of flowers that she and Ino-chan found. I giggle at the thought. hmn, what shall I treat her to today...Ramen?...no, Naruto-kun has been pestering me constantly about Sakura-chan. hmn...BBQ? no...Dango? Yes Sakura-chan would like dango. Dango it is. "I wonder how Sakura's day has been so far?" I muse aloud. As I ponder her days activities Ino-chan runs up to me "Konichiwa, Tsunade-sama -heart-" I smile at her. "Konichiwa, Ino-chan." "Hey, have you seen Sakura-chan today?" she asks politely. I nodd "Yes, she should be in the field of flowers you two were at yesterday." She nodds. I"M going to pick her up now, would you like to come along?" I add. Ino-chan smiles "Hai." As we walk she turns to me slightly "Sakura-chan punched Sasuke-kun." she states. I blink in surprise "Nani?" "Sakura-cah punched Sasuke-kun." she repeated. I sigh. It seems that Sakura-chan did not _truely_ love Sasuke. Sounds right. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan will more than likely act different while she is missing her memory." Ino-chan looked down "Aa." That was all she said. I placed, what I hoped was, a comforting hand on her sholder and said,"I know it's confusing, but everything will turn out alright." Ino gave a weak smile before nodding."Aa." With that said we continued on our way.

_**--Ino's P.O.V.--**_

Tsunade-sama's wods are comforting. All last night I had been fretting over the incident. The power Sakura-chan displayed frightened me. And...it was all for me. I felt...so...so...so...so special, so loved. But why? Why did she hurt Sasuke-kun for me? And why did I feel so good about it? I shook away my thoughts as we neared the field. I will be normal! I'll be the best friend ever! Even if she _did_ hurt my Sasuke-kun. We stepped out of the trees into the field. I looked around for my pink haired friend. But, she was nowher in sight. "Where is she?" I asked looking up at Tsunade-sama. Her eyes widened, in fear i think, as she ran into the field "Sakura-chan!!" she yelled "Sakura-chan!!, SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tsunade-sama's voice was becoming desperate. "Tsunade-sama? What's wrong?" I asked, beginning to panic. Tsunade-sama growled in anger. "If they so much as touch her, I'll rip them apart limb from limb!" she hissed. Tsunade-sama can be truely terrifing. Venturing a little closer to the infuriated sannin I trembled, Tsunade-sams is scary. "Wh-who are 'they'?, Tsunade-sama?" I asked, softly. The blond sannin glared at nothing.**"Akatsuki"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Loyalty**

_**--**_

_**Authors note: **__I finnally figured out how to reveiw my reviews everyone has sent me and well...I blush like crazy! OMG I...thank you soo much guys, I'll try to write really fast, but for now the next chapter!_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

Leader-sama greets me. His voice is scary. Dark. "H-Hello,L-L-Leader-sama." I stutter. The darkness in the room isn't comforting like in the hall. I cling to Zetsu-san's cloak in fright. The pretty leaf man looks at me oddly. I ignore it. I can barely see the outline of Leader-sama's form. His eyes gloww eirily in the sufficating gloom. The shadow known as Leader-sama remained silent. It made me uneasy and grated on my nerves. I trembled, Leader-sama is terrifing. My blood seems to run cold in his presence. I figitted and played with the edge of Zetsu-san's cloak like it was the most amazing thing on the planet. As Leader-sama didn't say anything I spoke up "umm...ano...I'm aspposed t-to heal you, L-Leader-sama?" Zetsu-san shot me a warning glare. I ignore it . **"Yes you are."** His voice sents chills running in fright down my spine. "umm...umm...ano...umm,umm,umm...ano..." **"What is it?!" **Zetsu-san's black voice barked at me. I whimpered. "Ican'thealyou!" I blurt out quickly. In an instant I had a kunai to my troat and Leader-sama's eyes mere inches from my face. **"What did you say."** he asked,no, demanded with that same voice. But in it lust for my blood, should I answer wrong. My eyes watered with fear and confusion. "I-I can't h-heal you, I know I'm sapposed to be Tsunade-chan's apprentice and all! but I don't remember! OK?! I can't remember anything! I don't know anything!!" my voice grew faster and increased in volume at the end. I couldn't control myself as tears streaked down my cheeks, I crashed past his eyes and sobbed my heart out into his chest.

_**--Leader-sama's P.O.V.--**_

I stiffened as the medic-nin, Sakura, slammed into my chest. Her small form shook with her sobbs. I did nothing to stop her, merely waited for the kunoichi to attack (I seemed logical; I'm the Akatsuki's "Leader", injured, and have none of my defences up.). But she didn't attack, just...sobbed into my cloak, while clinging to me as if I was her lifeline. The front of my cloak quickly became soaked with her seemingly unending tears. The medic-nin's words replayed over and over again. _'I can't remember anything!'_ That's what she said. A flash of pain coursed through my body. But I cannot show weakness with an enemy ninja present. **"What do you mean,'You don't remember'?"** My voice held bitterness and anger. But, surprisingly, it calmed her down. Her irregular breathing stableized, and her tears lessened. After a moment or two the pink haired kunoichi peeled herself from my person. She let out several shakey breaths before speaking again. "T-Tsu-na-de-chan said that I lost my memory, a-after a f-fight." She let out another breath. "sh-she said I a-almost d-died." Tears formed in her eyes again. "I'm r-really reall sorry." she sobbed. My mind reeled. Everything made sense now. Zetsu's observations, the kunoichi's odd behaivior, everything. **"You don't remember us then?"** "no." she mumbled, hanging her head. The kunoichi's body twitched, I prepared myself for attack. After all it could be a trap that konoha had formulated to lure me into a false sense of security. Yet again the medic-nin surprised me. She lifted her head up to face me, her eyes shining. She seemed excited as she spoke "I learn really really fast! the white lady said so, so did Tsunade-chan!" "Oh really now." I flinch slightly, that's Konan's voice. I didn't even sense her enter the room. Damn it! "And how can you say you learn fast?" the paper mistress asked pointedly toward the medic-nin. An odd glint was in the kunoichi's eyes as she turned to Konan. "They said that I relearned how to talk in under a week, and my memory (after I woke up) is really good." I narrowed my eyes. When she spoke she was very polite, but her eyes seemed to tell a different story. "hn. was Konan's only reply.

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

My inner self, who has dubbed herself "Inner Sakura", was throwing a hissy fit inside my head. _**'She thinks I can't learn fast, huh!! -anger mark- !! Well you just watch!! I'll learn really fast! I will! I'll learn! And I'll heal Leader-sama too!! I will!! I'll prove her wrong!! And that will make up for my not being able to remember !! -(smile)!! I'll do it!!'**_ I clutch my fists in response to Inner-Sakura's rantings. The blue haired woman noticed. A smirk formed on her face "Oh? Is the little girl angry?" she taunted. I unclutched my fists. "No." I stated. "I'm not angry, but I can learn. I can. Really. I can learn,then,then I can heal. I know I can." I finnished determined to prove myself. For what reason, I don't know. But I will prove myself, even without my memories. The blue haired woman stares at me for a moment before chuckleing. "My name's Konan." She said, introducing herself , extending her hand for me to shake. A smile crept onto my lips as I shook her hand. "My name's Sakura" I copyied her introductoin perfectly. I have found that this is the easiest way to learn how to act. The blue haired woman, Konan, amiled slightly. "Nice to meeet you, Sakura-san." I scowl. "Not Sakura_-san, _Sakura_-chan! chan!_" I correct her. She chuckled "Nice to meet you, Sakura-_chan."_

_**--Kakashi's P.O.V.--**_

My thoughts are plagued with worry for my old student, Sakura. Her actions are completely different from what I had learned to be normal coming from the pink haired, green eyed kunoichi. It was unnerving. "Kakashi-sensei!!" I turned to see Ino running towards me. "Ino-chan?" I questioned quite puzzled. When she reached me she literally started screaming gibberish at me. I couldn't make any sense of it. Though I have a feeling that it was bad. "wow,wow, Ino-chan." I said, chuckling. "slow down; I can't understand a word you're saying." Thankfully she stopped yelling 100 miles per hour. She took a few deep breaths. "I, I think you need to see Tsunade-sama, NOW." She said, seeming to struggle to keep her calm. "It's Sakura-cahn." My eyes widened. It felt like my whole world was crahing down. "No...not Sakura-chan." I whispered, running off at top speed. My destination: the Hokage's office. I will not loss another comrade. I burst into Tsunade-sama's office. Only to be greeted by the hokage herself, drunk off her rocker. "TSUNADE-SAMA! WHAT HAPPEND TO SAKURA-CHAN!!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Tsunade-sama merely looked up at me with half closed eyes, her face flushed with the sake. "-hic- _Akatsuki _-hiccup-" she slurred.

My world crumbled.

_**--Konan's P.O.V.--**__** the Next day:**_

"konan-chan what is this dark thing?" I looked over at Sakura. She was pointing to a darkened organ in preserving liquid. "That's a liver." The pink haired medic nodded. "Where would the 'liver' be?" she asked. I gave a small smile and pointed to the spot on her person where her liver would be located. "Arigato, Konan-chan -heart-" she chirped. Another small smile. "You're very welcome, Sakura-chan." I must admit, the young kunoichi did learn quickly , she understood things that even I have a hard time grasping. And, her chakre control is **perfect! **But I sappose that is to be exspected, she **was** trained by the medic sannin, Tsunade, after all. "Come on, Sakura-chan. let's get back to the scrolls." "Hai -heart-" Another small smile.

This went on for weeks. Everyday we would study medical jutsu, exersises, and procedures. Then we would practice. And then we would spar. At first she was clumsy and slow. But, slowly but surly, she regained her skill level. I know my training was, is, harsh and brutal, but we need her in top form as quickly as possible. Most people would have cracked under me. Cracked and crumbled into a crying mess. It's pathetic. The odd thing was, Sakura took it all head on without a single complaint. It was admirable. And _she didn't crack._ Soon. Soon she will be ready to heal Leader-sama. Yakata.

_**--Naruto's P.O.V.--**_

I smirked. Sasuke was still fuming. He got punched by Sakura-chan! datteboyo! "Hey Teme, don't let it get to you." I said in a comforting way before grinning evily. "Sakura-chan just kicked your ass !!" I burst out laughing at the death glare Sasuke shot at me. In the midst of my laughter a strong gust of wind knocked me off the boulder Sasuke and I were sitting on. I looked up to see Kakashi-sensei standing next to me. "Kakashi-sensei! " I greeted happily. But I frowned when the familiar upturned eye (smile) and similar greeting were lacking. Instead his eyes held tears. My eyes widened. Never before have I seen Kakadhi-sensei...cry. It unsettles me. I stood up quickly. "What's wrong, sensei?" I asked. Sensei let out a shaky breath before speaking. Sakura-chan. They...got her." Now I am officially confused. "Who got Sakura-chan?" I asked panic slowly constricting my chest. He looked down at me sharply as a tear slide down his cheek, dampening his mask. I could see the hesitation in his eye. He hung his head. "Akatsuki." he whispered. Shit. I hope Sasuke didn't hear. I don't think he did. "How?" I asked/gasped. Sasuke jumped down next to me. "What's going on?" he demanded to know. Kakashi-sensei looked up at Sasuke. "Oh! Sasuke-kun...I...I didn't notice you were here." he stated with a wide eye, tears still flowig. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Didn't notice?" he asked, suspicion lacing his words like cobwebs. A tense silence filled the area.

"SO! Kakashi-sensei, what did Tsunade-baa-chan REALLY want to talk to me about? Huh? Huh?" I asked, loudly while grinnin. Kakashi caught my eye and thankfully got the message. He burst out laughing "heh heh, you caught me Naruto-kun -heart-" he said cheerfully, his eye upturning, the telltale sign that he was smiling. "Well, DUH!! you never cry!" "True" he agreed. I made it seem like my patience ran out "WELL?!" I damanded. Sensei blinked at me (of course it might have been him winking for all I know) "What?" he asked innocently. "AAURG! What does Tsunade-baa-chan want?!" I yelled, seemingly venting my frustration. "Oh, heh heh, it's about promoting you to chunin level. -heart-" Sensei stated. "Huh?" "Well...Sasuke-kun and...Sakura-chan...are already chunin, but you're still just a genin..." Sasuke smirked "he, dobe." "Shut up! Teme!" I yelled "dobe" "teme!" "dobe" "Teme!!" "dobe" "TEME!!" And with that I grabbed Kakashi-sensei by the sleeve and stomped off. "Oh and Sasuke-kun? Don't you think you should be training instead of flirting with your boyfriend?" Kakashi-sensei asked, amusememt practically dripping from his words. "WHAT!!" Sasuke and I yelled at the same time. Both of us as red as the sharingan. This produced a giggle from sensesi as I dragged him off, toward Hokage tower.

_**--Sasuke's P.O.V.--**_

Something was seriously NOT right. First Kakashi-sensei comes looking like he's ready to commit suicide any moment. Then Naruto's odd reaction. And then the cheerful conversations, which was **obviously **an act, a bad one at that. What the hell is going on! Gritting my teeth, I conceal my chakra and take after Kakashi-sensei and the dobe. Soon after I began dogging the two of them, they broke into a chakra-enhanced run. "Where is she?" Naruto questioned. "When did they get her?" "How did this happen?" "Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi-sensei sighed. "Naruto, I can't say...you'll have to wait until we get to Hokage tower...Tsunade will explain everything there." I narrowed my eyes. My sharingan was, of course activated. This whole thing is...odd. What are they hiding? In a matter of minutes they aarrived and enter the tower. Obviously I can't follow them inside. Instead I perched (precariously) close to Tsunade-sama's window and tried my best to hear the proceedings taking place inside...Spy mission, using hearing,...failure. Damn it! hmmm...what to do...ah! I know! So thinking I retreived a small mirror from my weapons pouch _(It's ther for misson perposes I swear! I do not groom myself every two hours I don't!!). __**/me/-cough-cough- sasuke please get back to the story line please, oh and you are SO in denial / **_Angling it precisely as only I, the great Sasuke Uchiha, can do, I could see into the office. And using my, great and awesome, sharingan I could read thier lips.

_**--Kakashi's P.O.V.--**_

Naruto and I pause in front of Tsunade's office. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. "Come in." I scan the office upon entering. Shizune-san was standing to the side as usual. What I had not exspected was the ANBU squad standing slightly to the other side of the room. Shutting the door behind my back and locking it I turned to Tsunade and bowed. Unfortunately Naruto did not follow my example. Instead he ran up to Tsunade's desk. "What the hell is going on ?!Tsunade-baa-chan?!" he demanded to know. My visible eye twitched at my old student's blunt rudness. Tsunade made no comment. After a moment she turned to face us. Tears visable on her face. From thier slight movements I can tell that the ANBU are just a startled as I. Naruto, on the other hand, is completely taken aback. "Tsunade-baa-chan?" he whispered. Taking a shakey breath she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ino-chan will be here in a minute." she said quietly.Just as she said, a few moments later another polite knock sounded at the door. At Tsunade's call Ino-chan entered the room, followed by another ANBU. She bowed slightly to Tsunade.

A tense silence hung in the air for the few moments before Tsunade cleared her throat. "As you all know by now...Sakura Haruno has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Naruto waas unusually silent. "We don't know where she is or..." here she was cut off by Naruto. "What do you mean?! You don't know?!" Tsunade's eyes flashed. "Naruto, we've tried everything." her voice was clipped and buisiness-like, but you could sense the all the emotion behind those words. "The ANBU have been searching for over a week." A feew of the newer ANBU hung thier heads. "...nothing." I felt a surge of chakra inside of Naruto. "Naruto, calm down. NOW!!" Tsunade snapped. Naruto's chakra faultered, faded, but still remained. "As I was saying, we don't know where she is or how she was captured...The last area she was known to be showed no signs of struggle." Tsunade paused, sighing. "We have nothing to go on except the last glimmers of the Akatsuki member's chakra." Another sigh "I just thought you should know..." Everything was quiet now, the tense silence settling down over the office, disturbed only by Naruto's fluctuating chakra. Once again it was Tsunade who broke the silence. "Now all of you remember this is classified. And Sasuke-san is not to hear of this..." Naruto opened his mouth to protest. But the look Tsunade sent him quickly changed his mind. "Also, Naruto." Said blond looked up from his sulking. "I know this is hard, but you may not go after Sakura-chan f..." "WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, his chakra fluctuating wildly. "for now." she finnished. "When we have adaquit information, you may go after her." Here she gave naruto a stern look "ONLY when we have the information." She stated just as sternly. Naruto nodded, his chakra stablizing. I let out a sigh of relief. Tsunade may not be very good at gambling, but she knows how to play her cards right. And in doing so she calmed Naruto down. Arigato, Tsunade-sama.

_**--Sasuke's P.O.V.--**_

My eyes were wide and my heart was fast as everone filed out of the office. I stayed staring into the small hand mirror for a few moments more before racing off to the Uchiha compound, so as to not be caught. I collpsed onto my bed as soon as I reached my room. For once I am grateful for the silence that seems to forever fill the compound, for it leaves me to my thoughts. Sakura has been captured by Akatsuki. Or in other words, Itachi. I'm going to get my revenge. But why would I not be told of Itachi's location! I'm going to kill him!! Stupid godforsaken village!!

_**--**_

(1)- yakata means thank goodness

(2)- datteboto means believe it

(3)- teme means bastard (i think)

(4)- in case you didn't catch it I was making fun of Sasuke in this story- I hate that Teme.!! Sakura deserves so much better!! datteboyo!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten Loyalty**

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--Sakura's P.o.v.--**_

I gave a squel of delight as the rabbit flinched to life. "Konan-chan! -heart- Konan-chan! -heart-" The blue haired woman, that I've come to love and adore over the past few weeks, turned from her scroll to face me. A small smile graced her lips when she saw the living rabbit "Very good, Sakura" she praised. I smileed brightly at her. I love praise, approval. It makes me feel warm inside. Dissapointment gave me just the opposite feeling, like I did something wrong, like I was bad. It made me cold and want to cry. But now Konan-chan was giving me her soft smile. One that held approval. Oh, how I love that smile, just as I love Tsunade-chan's laugh. I miss Tsunade-chan. But I don't voice it. During my first week of my "relearning" I had asked Konan-chan when I was going to see Tsunade-chan again. Konan-chan had given me this _look_. It scared me. "Sakura!" "huh?" I asked looking up at Konan-chan. She let out a sigh before scolding me "Don't zone out! zoneing out can be the death of a patient!" "Gomen nasai, Konan-chan!" I said quickly, flustered. Konan-chan's eyes softened slightly. So slightly in fact that if I hadn't spent so much time with her I wouldn't have noticed. "Just keep focused, okay." "okay." Another small smile. "Now we're going to move on to something really difficult." she said "really difficult?" I mimicked. "Hai. Sasori brought it in this morning." This got me curious. I'm guessing Konan-chan saw my perplexed expression, because she chuckled and said "You'll see." while signaling for me to follow. I happily trailed behind.

_**--Konan's P.O.V.--**_

My little medic is curious, I thought with a smile. A frown soon replaced my smile though. I just hope she's ready for this. I look back at her. I have to admit that in the past few weeks she's kept her word, she learns quickly. And I've come to look at her as an apprentice. And even though she calls me "chan" her voice holds such respect you just can't argue with it. It's amusing, just how naive she is. And to think, this same naive girl defeated Sasori and quite nearly killed him. It will certainly be a shame if I have to kill her later. I pause in front of a door. Sakura stopped a few steps behind me, ever respectful. This will be the harshest thing I will have done to the young kunoichi. It will more than likely pain her. But, she had best be able to handle it. She is a medic after all. I opened the door and walked inside. Chained to the bed/table was a jonin level grass nin. His crimson blood stained the sterile white sheets. The life sustaining liquid was everywhere. As if he had still been trashing in struggle and pain when he was brought in. One of his limbs was attached by only a few inches of skin. Gash wounds covered his body and his face was unreconisable, thanks to the slashes. Several senbon were still sticking out of his body. The purple spider-web-like rashes that covered a large proportion of his body, indicating taht large amounts of strong poisons were used. The green color of the toxic substance ringed each wound mark and it still dripped from the senbon. Sasori certainly did a number on him. From behind me I hear Sakur gasp. She damn well be able to handle this! "You did say you wanted it difficult, correct?, Konan-san." I turned to face the puppet master and nodded. Sakura looked out from behind me.She studied Sasori carefully. She did this with everyone. Why she does this I have no clue. When his eyes fell on her small form, hatred filled his eyes. "Konan-san?" "?" "What is _she_ doing here?" Well this is certainly amusing. "_she_ is the medic." The puppet raised an eyebrow "oh." And that was that

_**--Sasori's P.O.V.--**_

As I watch the pink haired medic I have to admit tahe she is quite...talented. Konan-san had explained the situation to me (finally). Quite interesting. My place in all this is to keep the grass nin alive, barely. It wauldn't be progessive if he died, now would it? I barely have to pay attention to the chakra string I have attached to his heart, forcing it to keep pumping. The littlemedic brat is doing a good job, so far. Still Konan-san and I keep a sharp eye on her. The kunoichi stood and stretched. "Konan-chan?" she asked turning to the other female. "Hai,Sakura?" the paper mistress responded. "How do I fuse bone back together?" the medic brat asked tilting her head to one side. "Bone?" Konan-san questioned, confused. The brat nodded "Hai, several of his rib bones have been crushed." she explained. Konan-san nodded "I see, well..." And with that she proceeded to explain the process. Wari, seems I did more damage than I thought. Konan-san leaves, she was called by Leader-sama. The kunoichi continues her work.

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

The sweat pouring down my back is dastracting. I'm a little scared because Konan-chan isn't here anymore. But, she said that Sasori-san would help me while she is gone. Sasori-san had the same reaction to me as Deidara-sempai did, minus the yelling. I wonder if I did some thing wrong...No! I have to focus! If I zone out he might die! Shaking my head to clear the thoughts, I resumed my work. I finnished the bones, finally. I probed his systems again. Konan-chan drilled it into my head to cheak the patients systems before and after each procedure. This way nothing escaped my notice. The wounds are almost completely gone. And the poison is nearly all extracted. The rash is leaving his flesh. As my chakra passed over the grass nin's heart, I paused. Lifting my hands from the mans chest and turning to Sasori-san I speak up. "Sasori-san?" "Hmn?" "There's something weird with his heart, it seems...strained, and there's some foriegn chakra in it." A chuckle came from the red head. "Yes, that chakra is mine." "Yours?" I asked confused. Another chuckle sounded. "Yes, I'm keeping his alive." "Oh." The red head glared. "Get back to work." he snapped harshly."Hai!" I know that tone. it means: 'get back to work now, or be in a lot of pain.' I gathered up the herbs I would need to make the antidote for the poisons Sasori-san used. Sasori-san was kind enough to give me the scroll of the ingrediants used in the poison. As I mixed the herbs into an elixare, I hummed a tune to myself. I learned it from Tobi-kun. It made me feel happy and relaxed. But I can still focus. It is really, really nice.

_**--Deidara's P.O.V.--**_

I let out an irritated sigh. Ever senses that medic showed up things have been upside down, un. And that brat even had the nerve to aask my gender, hmn! Everyday she's there! Sitting inbetween Konan-san and Tobi. Well, all least she hasn't said I look like a girl straight out, un. Maybe I scared her, hmn. She also keeps Tobi out of my hair, yeah. But still, un!! She almost killed Sasori-danna, un!!

"That's wrong, Brat!" I smirk as I hear my Danna's agitated voice. I bet Tobi is bothering him, yeah. My smirk widens in hopes of seeing Tobi in pain, as I head in Danna's direction. As I approch I hear something that causes me to stop in my tracks; the medic's voice. "Gomen ne, Sasori-san." A pause, then Danna's voice rang through the air. "Just make sure you do it correctly next time." "Hai." When I entered I saw my Danna leaning over the annoying pink haired medic showing her how to do something. "Danna?" At my voice Sasori-danna turned to face me. I smirk as an idea struck me. "Having fun with the little medic, hmn?" I ask, taunting him. Sasori-danna glared. "Something wrong, Sasori-danna,un?" Danna opened his mouth to reply, I could practically feel the string of insults coming.

"Sasori...Danna?" Both of us pause and look towards the kunoichi. Her head was tilted to one side in confusion. "You're called 'Danna', not 'san'?" she questioned. Anger flared inside me. "Yes" I hissed at her _"Danna."_ The pink haired brat looked down. "Gomen nasai for interupting, Deidara-sempai, Sasori-danna." She said respectfully, returning to her task of making some sort of medicine. I was stunned. She was respectful towards Danna. Who before she tried to kill! UN!! I looked helplessly toward Danna. "She has lost her memory." he explained simply. Un. That's a twist

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

Tears began to form in my eyes when I heard Sasori-danna tell Deidara-sempai about my memory. Tears quickly formed into silent sobbs as I continued to work. Always focused even in my sadness. "Oi! what's wrong with you, medic?" Sempai asked me. And before I could protest Sempai twisted me around so that I was facing them. His eyes widened at the state of my face. "I'm s-sorry, I shoun't be crying, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." I babbled, curling up into a ball. "What are you sorry for?" Sasori-danna asked his face mostly blank as usual. "I-I don't re-remember anything, and you both w-were a-angry to s-see me, so I must h-have d-done something b-bad..." I sobbed all of my tears out while they just stood there. Just like the white people. When my tears ended I felt better. I stood shakely, before turning to work again. "I'm sorry I cried." I said in a quiet voice. "Un, are you...Okay?" I smiled at Deidara-sempai "I feel much better, thank you." His face looked like he was confused. But I can't worry about that, I have to work, I have to focus. I don't want to dissapoint Konan-chan. "Sasori-danna? What is this ingrediant?" I asked. returning everything back to normal.

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

(1) I'm sorry I love Sasori, I can't let him die!! plus this story is a little bit twisted from the main anime/manga plot. hee hee.

(2) wari means oops

(3) danna means master


	7. Chapter 7

**Fogotten Loyalty**

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--Grass-nin's P.O.V.--**_

I hear distant voices. I feel the familiar sheets used in the hospitals underneath me. Oh, thank god, my comrades found me. I groan in pain, though it is less than when I fell unconcious. I hear shuffling then a delighted cry. "He's waking up!! -heart-" My eyes flutter open and I see...pink? What could possibly be pink? When my eyes focus I see a young girl with pink hair. So that's what it was. I try to ask her where I am, but she silences my questions with a finger to my cracked lips. "Don't talk, okay -heart-?" she said gently. Her presence is oddly calming, causing me to relax. That is until I saw that Akatsuki bastard. "You!!" I choked out. The bastard had the nerve to smirk! "Sasori-danna?" the girl asks seemingly uncertain. I gagg on the blood in my mouth. "DANNA?!" I choke out disbelieving. NO way could this sweet girl be in league with Akatsuki! NO WAY! The pink girl smiles down at me "Yep -heart- ! he's a 'Danna' not a 'san' -heart-" she says with an excited voice. No way! No way! she's to innocent! She moves out of my line of vision before quickly returning to my side. Then again appearances can be decieving. She could be a member! Damn it! this is not good, I have to get out of here! The girl places a cup to my lips to drink. I refuse it. It could be poison!!

_**--Leader-sama's P.O.V.--**_

I walk carefully down the hall, so as not to cause unnessicery pain, toward the medic and the patient (-cough--cough-victim--cough-). I smirk as I think back on the condition of the vict...erm, patient. He looked like a corpse. Much worse than me. If she can do this, she might be ready. I glance over at Konan. She seems confident, borderlining on happy. "But you have to drink it!" I raised an eyebrow at the medic's voice. A loud commotion was heard as Konan and I got closer to the room. "Akatsuki Bastards!!" The unknown voice caused me to stop in my tracks. The ninja was...awake?! A loud cash echoed through the hallways. "Sasori-danna! I just fixed him!!" the medic's voice rang loud and clear. Here was when Konan and I entered the room. The scene was as such: the examining table was overturned, medical supplies were scattered, and an **awake** grass nin was trying to get up even with Sasori's poison coated cable pinnig him to the ground through his stumach. Deidara was grinning, while Sakura was glaring at Sasori with a slight pout. **"**_**What**_** is going on in here?!"** I snapped. This gained the attention of the entire room. "Konan-chan! Sasori-danna broke the ninja! And I just fixed him too!" the medic tattled, braking the silence as she ran to hug Konan. Konan glanced over at me, a smirk gracing her featured. **"How is he awake?"** I asked, my voice dangerously low.

_**--Konan's P.O.V.--**_

My little medic grins at my pein's question. "I fixed him! -heaart-!!" She said doing a little dance. "But then Sasori-danna broke him!!" she pouted. She can be so cute. The pout vanished as a look of worry crossed her face. "I promise I got him all fixed! really I just had to get him to drink his medicine!! really!!" She rambled, starting to panic. I patted her head in a comforting manner "It's Okay, Sakura-chan." I say gently to her. My little medic nodds in agreement. "Umm, can you check to make sure I didn't make a mistake?" She asked nervously. I give her a small smile. "Of course, Sakura." A loud crash rang. Everyone in the room looked over at Deidara to see him buried under some medical supplies, his visible eye wide. "Y-You...You smiled! un!" his shouted. I glare at him. Luckily Pein (Leader) senses my discomfort. He's like that, we need no words. **"Deidara, Sasori. Leave."** He orders. I give a smirk as they obey Immediately. Sasori letting the ninja slid into a heap on the floor. With only a little grumbling from Deidara. **"Now..." **Leader says turning to me, suspiction lacing his words. **" What! was that smirk for?"** My smirk returned full force to my face. "Oh, nothing...just the fact that you were actually worried." I said smuggly. Pein narrowed his eyes at me slightly before turning to the medic. **"What is his condition?"** he asks Sakura. She bows to Pein, from habit of copying everyone else do so ( that's how she learns, copying others), before speaking. "He _was_ nearly completely stable, just the last remnants of poisons, then he would have been done." She paused. "Now, he has a damaged large intestine, a ripped stomach wall, and three splintered ribs that have punctured the kidneys." She gave her report perfectly. Though I am confused about the amount of damage. "Very good," I said, praising her. She beamed happily "But, how did he acuire such damage?" I probbed. She frowned "He wouldn't stay still. If he had stayed still and hadn't said mean words to Sasori-danna he wouldn't have been so hurt." the medic explained. "So he was at nearly perfect heath?" I asked. Sakura grinned "Yep! Sasori-danna didn't even have to help his heart!!" Wow. **"Very impressive."** Pein complimented her. He actually complimented her!!

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

I blushed heavily. Leader-sama approves of me. In the weeks I've been here I've learned that Leader-sama is not pleased easily. But I pleased him! I pleased him! He approves! I'm so glad. He lookes over at the ninja, who was beginning to get up. He turns to Konan-chan **"He's served his purpose... she did very well." ** he said. Konan smirked. "You just don't want to admit that you're impressed with her." Konan-chan teased. **"Hmp."** he pouted slightly. I stared, Leader-sama did not pout!...did he? _**'Damn it! I don't know!!' **_With another slight glare towards Konan-chan he summons Zetsu-san with his super cool awesome badass ring. **"Disspose of him." **he orders, refering to the ninja, that I'm still fixing! _**'What the Hell does he think he's DOING?!'**_ my inner screamed, we are sooo angry. I'm so angry in fact that I let Inner Sakura take control. _"What Do You Mean 'Disspose Of Him'!!" _She shouted through me. Leader-sama looks surprised at me. But my inner doesn't care she continues, her anger unsatisfide. _"He. Not. Fixed! Yet!" _She snapped, glaring at Leader-sama. We are huffing together in perfect cinch now, our fury matched. _"He is NOT going ANYWHERE before he's FIXED!!" _We snapped. I feel very hurt. "I'll fix him up better than new!" I say, breaking through my inner. _"Damn straight!" _she barks.

_**--**_

Do you like? I'm so sorry that it was so slow. Please forgive me!

Reviews are much loved.

(1)- sorry, I've tried to keep Leader's ID null, but I couldn't resist so in my story Pein is the REAL leader. sorry to all who hate that...heh heh please don't kill me...I'll give you cookies!!

(2)- sorry if this is of bad quality...again please don't kill me!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fogotten Loyalty**

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--Zetsu's P.O.V.--**_

We stare at Sakura in fear. She crossed Leader-sama. This didn't ever happen. Ever! We are shocked, frozen. Leader-sama speaks. **"Are you alright, Sakura?"** He asks, his anger barely contained. _"Of course we're not!!"_ Sakura snapped. Wait...'We'? Leader-sama seem to have caught the same as we have. **"We?"** he proddes. Sakura's eyes widen. She quickly bows "I'm sorry! S-she didn't mean it! I'm sorry I let her out, I-I'm sorry!" The young medic stumbles over her words. Our eyes widen at her words. ' Let her out' ? Leader-sama's eyes narrow, **"What do you mean 'sorry I let her out'?"** Sakura blinked, as did we. Leader's voice no longer held anger, simply curiousity. Sakura blinked "She says things that are rude...things that people don't like...she...she...she." Tears formed in her eyes "But she's really nice, she usually stays inside...I'm sorry I got mad and let her out..." Sakura trailed off, silent sobbs forming as she tried in vain to hide them. We knelt beside her, looking up at Leader-sama for permission. He nodds. _"Sakura? Will you talk to us?"_ we ask softly. She looks up to us, the tears staining her pretty face. She whimpers slightly. We take that as a 'yes'. _"You see Sakura, We are rude sometime too. But noone minds us much...__**You better damn believe it!"**_ We say to her attempting to comfort. It is such a foreign concept to us. She wipes her tears away, only to have more replace them. "S-so Black-Zetsu-san i-is just like 'Inner-Sakura'?" she asks, looking slightly hopeful. _"Inner-Sakura?" _We are uncertain. "That's what she calls herself, because she's inside." she explains, wiping more silent tears away. _"What does she say, when does she speak?"_ We ask, still gentle. We can see in the corner of our eye, Leader-sama and Konan-san listening carefully. "Umm...she comments on stuff...and asks questions with me...and she rants...like that time when I met Konan-chan! she was angery then, and didn't like Konan-chan very much...and she got angry when Leader-sama said to 'dispose of him'." she said the last bit quietly, pointing to the grass ninja, who in the chaos had nearly crawled to the door. Konan quickly caught him in her paper. "I'm not done fixing him yet..." she whispered. We chuckled. her head snapped up to face us, confusion written all over her face. **"But you are done."** More confusion. We petted her hair, _"You are done, now we are going to finnish with him." _we explained. She blinked, "You are?" We grin, reveiling our sharp teeth. We can't help but notice how she has no fear in her eyes when she sees them. **"Yep!** _You actually did too much work..."_ A blush crosses her face in embarassment. "So I _am_ done?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. Our grin widdens _"Yep -heart-!"_ Her tears are merely remnants of her temperary sadness now. She grinns, then huggs me. Huggs me. "Arigato, Zetsu-san!" Leader-sama and Konan-san give me approving nodds.

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

I don't know why, but I feel very relieved. Inner Sakura is normal. It's okay to listen to her _**'Of course it is!! When have I ever lead us wrong? huh!' **_I smile into the hugg I am giving Zetsu-san. 'Only when we got angry with Leader-sama.' Inner is sheepish, _**'Oh yeah, eh heh heh...' **_I let Zetsu-san go. The pretty leaf man looks uncomfortable, but grinns. I grin back. "Zetsu." He looks up to Konan-chan. "Take him now?" she asks. He nodds. He leaves my side and draggs the ninja from the room. What do you think Zetsu-san is going to do with him? I ask my inner. _**'I have no idea.'**_ she said. "Sakura?" Konan-chan's voice cut into my thoughts. "H-hai? Konan-chan?" I ask, standing at ready. She sighed heavily, "Why didn't you say something?" I swallow thickly. "I-in the hos-pi-tal I heard that if you hear voices, then you're crazy, and...and if you're crazy you get locked up." I say, ashamed that I hide my inner from Konan-chan. She giggles. I look at her confusion painted across my face. "It's alright Sakura, You're not hearing voices." she says. "I'm not?" my confusion increasing. Konan giggled again. "Nope! you simply have a thing that all girls have: a inner voice that helps you and says everything even if you don't." My eyes widen in comprehention."Y-you mean that you have one too?" She laughed, "Not one as strongly pronounced as your, but yes." I smiled in relief.

Leader-sama clears his throat. **"You did very good, Sakura."** I smile somewhat sheepishly from my inner's outburst. "A-arigato, Leader-sama!" I say, a blush spreading across my face. He smirks at me.**"You're ready, I believe."**

_**--Konan's P.O.V.--**_

Pein turns to me. **"What do you think?"** he asks a smirk spreading across his face. I smirk also. "After lunch, can't you see? she's staved." I state, very proud of my little medic. I hope I wont have to kill her afterwards. Pein nodds his permission. He's proud too. He may not say so in words, but words have never really been nessicary with us. With another smirk, if a bit wider I turn to Sakura. "Come on Sakura, let's eat." Her glowing smile shows her gratitude instantly. "Hai, Konan-chan!" My Sakura. I'm not posessive, nope not at all. I walk out of the now trashed room, Sakura trailing behind me. So cute. I don't want to kill her.

In the kitchen I make her some dango, she likes them alot. We eat them together, her grinning as she tells me about the operation after I had left. It's funny how she can talk about it like it was a good book instead of someone's insides. "And then when I had to open his stomach to get out a stuck senbon, The stomach acid sprayed me, it was soooo stinky!!" I laughed with her. "Well next time you won't make that same mistake again will you?" I teases She grinns "Nope!" We laugh again. This is so...so...so nice. Warm. My little medic is contagious. Not that I mind. i quite like it.

A crash sounds in the hallway, causing Sakura to jump in surprise. I of course sensed their chakra before they arrived. "Jashin-sama will damn you to hell, you mother fucking heathen! Then you'll fucking wish you had just taken the damned time to fucking begg Jashin-sama for your fucking forsaken soul, you fucking heathen!" Another crash. I sighed, they're back from their mission it would seem. A glance over at Sakura showed that the medic was frightened. I mentally congradulate her for staying in her seat. "Damn it Kakuzu! Did you fucking have to fucking cut off my fucking head you fucker!" More crashes. "Damn you fucking heathen!" With another two crashes kakuzu walked into the room, dragging Hidan's body by the leg while carrying his head in his arms, the head still ranting. "You better fucking sew my damn head back...the fuck?" Hidan stopped mid-rant, as he had seen Sakura. Kakuzu also paused, seeming to be calculating the situation. "Who's she?" came his low voice. "Sakura." I say simply. "Aa" he understood. He dropped hidan's body beside the table and placed his head on the surface. I felt my eye twitch. "Don't worry, I"ll clean it." Kakuzu said simply. The twitching stopped. Sakura's eyes were completely focused on Kakuzu. He noticed. It's hard not to notice her intense stare. Her gaze shifted to Hidan's body, then to his head. "The fuck are you fucking looking the fuck at?!" (A/N: if you didn't understand he asked: What are you looking at?, sorry I got confused when I read it) Sakura blinked. "You." Hidan stared. "Why." Kakuzu choked on the coffee he had just got, as I choked on my dango. Hidan spoke, without useing a cuse word!! The hell. "K-Kakuzu?" "Yeah?" "Could you sew Hidan's head back on, please?" A nodd. He pulled Hidan's body into his lap and proceeded to stitch Hidan's head to the stubb of his neck. And Hidan is quiet, and Kakuzu is gentle. These moments between them are so...

amazing.

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

The one man with his head covered sat with the bloody silver haired man, that isn't dead even with his head disconnected, in his lap. It is so peaceful, so quiet compared with how the two men were behaving a moment ago. I bite back the questions forming in my mind, even my inner was silent. The covered one was so gentle with the bloody one. It made me blush. So sweet.

Then the covered man is finnished and the moment is broken.

"You are so going to fucking hell you damn forsaken heathen!" the silver man yells. "Shut up Hidan." orders the other. Questions spin wildly in my head. _**"Who are they? The bloody man is pretty. What is hell? What's a heathen?How can they be so loud one minute then quiet the next? What the hell?!'**_ Wait, Inner uses the word 'hell'. Inner do you know what hell is? _**'Nope!'**_ Well you sure are helpful. '_**Just ask them!'**_ While I had been talking to my Inner the two men had been argueing. The silver man yelling that the covered man was going to go to 'hell' unless he bowed to Jashin-sama. Is Jashin-sama like Leader-sama?

"What is hell?" I ask to the silver man. Causing the whole room to fall silent. "And...And who is 'Jashin-sama'?" I ask slightly frightened by how they are looking at me. The silver man in particular.

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**HELP!!**_ I desperatly need help with Hidan. How will he handle Sakura's questions? Hell? and how will he explain his religion to her. I'm lost please help me _**TASUKETE!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forgotten Loyalty**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**I NEED HELP!!**_

_**LOTS AND LOTS OF HELP!!**_

_**I'd like to thank **__**Wolfofsherwood**__** for their review: **_

_**Hm... This is an amazing chapter. I love Hidan and his god. But I'm thinking that if someone asked him who Jashin-sama was, he'd either get angry and rant or try to kill her for not following his religion. He gets mad at his own partner for not respecting his god, after all. I really don't know, though. No one's ever really asked him such a direct question...**_

_**and also **__**cherrysakura12345**__** for their review as well:**_

_**i thought this chapter was great and that also u updated this chapter pretty fast which im happy bout and also i think hidan should say something like..."Hell is a en peice of place that you go to wen u die...it has fire and u burn to death." something like that but u dont hav to us it i dont really care please update soon **_

_**but I REALLY REALLY REALLY need HELP!!**_

_**I'm completely lost! I have NO experiance with Hidan.**_

I'm begging you! For the love of _**"Fogotten Loyalty"**__** give me ideas! I need help! anty tidbit of info on Hidan his religion or Jashin-sama is greatly appreciated!**_

_**HELP!!**_

_**!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgotten Loyalty**

_**--**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you SOOOO much CrimsonBlood101!! You helped me alot in this with the plot base. ARIGATO!!And thank you SOOO much for the explaination of hell cherrysakura12345 !! And Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much  Bronze Angel **Also:** sorry if Hidan is OOC...I'm lost when it comes to him...

_**--**_

_**--Hidan's P.O.V.--**_

I'm speachless as I look at the pink haired...heathen? "You fucking want me to fucking tell you?" I ask. Fuck man, not even Kakuzu will let me tell him Of Jashin-sama. "Girl, don't even get the idiot started." Kakuzu snapped at her. Fuck trying to save his fucking soul, he's trying to damn another soul to drag with him down to hell?! I turn to the girl, "What's your fucking name?" I asked the pink...heathen? Not for long, I'm going to fucking save at least one fucking soul! The girl grinned, "I'm Sakura!" she cheered, then blushed. "I-I'm sorry if I know you, but don't remember..." she trailed off. "I haven't ever seen your damn face in all my fucking life." I told her matter of factly. She grinned at this. "So? What's Hell? And Who's Jashin-sama? Is he like Leader-sama?" I balked at the very idea, like Leader! "Hell no!!" I snapped. "Jashin-sama is GOD! not some wannabe god asshole!" The bitch flinched before bowing, bowing! "Gomen nasai." She's apologizing now?! The fuck? "So...who _is_ Jashin-sama?" She added 'sama' to the end of his name! That is fucking nice to my ears! I grinned, this is going to be fucking fun! "First off. Jashin-sama is a fucking God and you must always be fucking respectful to him and honor him with fucking sacrifices. Anything less than a fucking slaughter is a fucking sin. And if you fucking piss Jashin-sama the fuck off he'll fucking kill you." She nodded to show that she was listening. "Also I have fucking rituals to honor him...And if you fucking sin you go to fucking hell, bitch." I said, a little unnerved by how she's so fucking focused on me and my fucking words. Most people ignore me. "That's about as fucking simple I can fucking make it to a fucking heathen." Sakura nodded. "But what's hell?" I give a crooked smile, "Hell is a fucking peice of shit place that you fucking go to when you fucking die...it has fire and you fucking burn until all your fucking sins are fucking repayed, then when you finally cleansed of all your damn sins Jashin-sama kills your immortal soul. It fucking sucks, which is why people need to stop fucking sining!" She seemed to think about it before speaking again. "So you don't sin and you don't go to hell, And hell is an terrible place, And if you honor Jashin-sama he doesn't get angry with you...so he doesn't kill you, is that right?" I blink, slightly surprised. "Yeah." I said. Kakuzu and Konan chocked on their food again. Bakas. Sakura grinned at me. I grinned back. Someone listened to me! This is fucking awesome! The girls smile faltered. "What are sins?" I had to pause for that one. She doesn't know what a fucking sin is?! "Umm...well the first 7 sins are: lust, envy, gluttony, wrath, you know revenge?" she nodded. ", sloth ,when you're lazy" she nodded again. ", pride, and greed." here I glared at Kakuzu. The girl noticed, "Does he sin?" she asked. "Fuck yeah! he's a greedy money whore!" She blinked. "D-does that mean that he's g-going to h-hell?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Fuck yeah!" The girl looked slightly lost, "oh." Oh, well. The girl, Sakura smiled up at me, "Arigato,...?" "Hidan." She smiled, "Arigato, Hidan-san!" i grimaced, "Just Hidan." She gave a sheepish smile "Arigato, Hidan." "Fucking welcome." Maybe she's not so fucking bad...

_**--Konan's P.O.V.--**_

I'm speechless to say the least. My little medic is so accepting of us without her memory. She plays with Tobi whenever she's not needed for training, She seems to like Zetsu, I even heard from Pein that she told Zetsu that he was pretty, she has gained the slight respect of Sasori, Deidara is slowly getting used to her, She's respectful toward Pein, And she almost seems to adore me...And now she's got Hidan on her side! She'll probably talk to Kakuzu soon too. Damn. I really really hope that i don't have to kill her later. I don't want to kill her. Guess I'll see after she heals Pein. She grabbs another stick of dango and munches on it. She grinns at me. "Konan-chan?" I give her a small smile. i can hear Kakuzu chocking on his coffee again. "Yes, Sakura?" She looks over at Kakuzu with worry evident in her eyes, before returning her gaze to me. "Am I really ready?" she asked, her fear finally showing on her face as well as in the shadow of her eyes. I smile at her. "Yes. Yes you are Sakura." She bit her lip. "Just remember everything you've relearned." She grinned, the shadow of doubt almost completely gone. She nodded sharply, digging into her dango once again.

When she finnished, I took her dishes and put the in the sink to wash later. "Come on Sakura." I called over my sholder aas I walked out of the kitchen. Sakura quickly ran to trail behind me, always so cute. She was skipping. Cute. "Konan-chan?" "hmn?" "Am I really going to heal him now?!" I chuckle at her excited tone. "Yes, Sakura you are." I looked back at her to see her grinning happily. She is such a sweet girl. We made our way down the hallway in silence. Passing Zetsu I nodded to him, telling him, in a sense, that the healing was beginning and no one was to interupt. His eyes widened considerably as he nodded. I smirked, no one would get past Zetsu now that he knew. I lead my little medic out into the dark hall that seperated the living quarters from my Peins quarters. Knocking on the door, we waited for the call for us to enter. When it did come I opened the thick door, pushing Sakura in before me. Sakura bowed to Pein out of habit (I think). I bowed as well. Out of show mainly, I never truely need to bow to _my Pein_. He was looking really weak now. I could even see the flinches of pain every now and then. Shit. It would seem that being injured for a month with only my healing sessions is finally taking it's toll on my leader. "Are you ready Leader-sama?" I asked remembering to use the term Leader and not his name. His ringed eyes turn to observe me. **"Yes. let's begin."** My little medic beamed. Pein lead us through a side door, nearly invisible, into his personal bedroom. Most people wouldn't allow an outsider into one's bedroom, ecspecially if said person was a leader of an evil oragization. But I can see the reasoning behind his decision. He has trapps and weapons hidden everywhere! plus he knows this room like the back of his hand. Thus if she tries anything (I seriously doubt that) he has the automatic advantage. Sakura was staring at everything and anything in the room. Everything was shadowed, yet seemed to glow a dark shade of red "It's so...pretty." she whispered. "You have a really, really pretty room, Leader-sama!"she cheered. That confused my Pein. Hee hee so cute. **"Uh...Thank you?"** Sakura merely giggled. Pein sat on his bed carefully. Another flinch. Shit. Visible signs of pain with Pein are very bad. Very bad. Sakura seems to have noticed the flinch. Her face showed her worry. "Leader-sama?" **"Hai?"** "Does it hurt?" she asked, her hand starting to glow green with healing chakra as she moved over to Pein. Her hands brushed over him gently. I smirk, reconizing her form of probing the body. She let out a startled gasp.

_**--Sakura's P.O.V.--**_

I could not believe what my chakra was picking up. All Leader-sama's internal organs were nearly mush in their condition. _**'He should be dead!'**_ My inner exclaimed. Konan-chan touched my sholder. "What is it, Sakura?" I turn to her, my eyes wide. "Leader-sama should be dead already...but he's not...how?" Konan-chan's eyebrows crease slightly. Her hands join mine in probing Leader-sama's body gently. Her eyes widen as she gasps. "Shit.." she murmmers. Leader-sama's eyes turn to her. **"What is it?"** I would swear that i saw her eyes water slightly. "It seems your organs are nothing but..."Her voice was cracking. "Mush." I finnished. I bite my lip, looking over at a frozen Konan-chan. It's my job to heal Leader-sama not Konan-chan's. I need to focus, not worry. Focus or Leader-sama will die. "Umm...could you lie dowm, Leader-sama?" His ringed eyes turned to me, his eyes slightly wider than I remember. He nodded before laying down on the large bed. I probed his body a bit more, to see where it would be best to start. His heart is of course top priority. I started there while at the same time making sure that the blood flow didn't cloat. The heart slowly stablized and solidified properly. I let out a small sigh. Next organ...

_**Autors Note:**__ Well once again thank you to all who have reviewed! They are fantastic! Please don't kill me but I need a vote on your part. The next P.O.V. should it be __**Konan, Itachi**__, or __**Kisame**__? The most amount of votes continues the story. Please and thank you._


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgotten Loyalty**

**00000000000000000000**

**Authors Note:** Thanks to all my friends whom voted!!

**00000000000000000000**

_**--Kisame's P.O.V.--**_

Itachi is finally well enough to travel again. His eyes have been hurting him a lot, so we've been having to make quite a few stops along the way. I can tell Itachi is pissed. Who wouldn't be? A mere chunin defeated his Tsukuyomi! The strongest of all ninja have fallen before Itachi, yet this girl put him out of commission for over a week! The possability frightened me slightly. Plus the fact that my partner is feeling down. And a down Itachi equals a homicidal insane S-class nuke-nin. We're getting close to the base now. Soon Itachi will get to rest. Let's hope that Deidara isn't there. It's not that I don't like the young bomber, it's just that if he heard of Itachi's defeat he'll never let Itachi live it down.

I sigh as we enter the shelter of the Akatsuki base. Home sweet home. We purposely pass the door to the living quarters by, heading straight towards Leader-sama's office. Only to see Zetsu posted outside the door. Odd.

"Zetsu-san?" I question aloud. The cannibal turns to regard me, his ghostly green/yellow eyes scanning me.

_"Noone is to enter,"_ the cannibals white side informed us. **"Leader-sama's orders."** the darker of the two personalities barked.

I nodded. Great. But, now we can sleep a little before having to deal with the Leader.

_**--Itachi's P.O.V.--**_

I'm tired. tired. tired. the only thing in my mind is **tired!** I let Kisame lead me back to our room. We passed by Kakuzu, but he doesn't bother us. The familiar hallways bring me comfort. As soon as the door to our room is closed and locked, I eased into Kisame's arms. So strong, so secure. Always there. His rough skin catching on mine. It's his skin that has saved our lives a million times over. It let me know it's him and not a henge.

I sigh in comfort. Kisame chuckled. He gently pulled me to our bed. There are two in the room, but we have a silent agreement to always sleep in the same bed when at the base (nothing dirty!! sickos). Here in the safety of our room I can satisfy my desire, my need for touch. heh, not many would think that **I** would need the touch and comfort of another.

Kisame never questions my need, for which I am thankful. I need his unwavering strength. His constant understanding.

That girl. I'll kill her. I'll kill her.

_**--Konan's P.O.V.--**_

I watched my little medic heal my Pein. Barely breathing. My eyes blur. From what? Fear? sadness? Pride? I'm not certain. Here I am, frozen, while my little medic preforms the healing perfectly. My eyes clear. My breath evens. I can move again.

Sakura bites her lip. I know what that means. She is confused and can figure out how to heal something. "What is it, Sakura?" I ask gently. She jumps slightly. Her eyes dart to me before once again fixing her attention on Pein, her concentration never wavering. My heart pulls slightly, will we dispose of her? Will my medic be forever gone? Like the child I could never have.

"I can't figure out how to fix his Epithelial tissue" Sakura's voice breaks me from my daze. I smile, her skill is not yet perfect. All the more she can grow. I place my hand over her smaller ones. "Here, let me help." I say as I add my chakra to her's. Our chakra blend as they work to repair the severely damaged membrane, knitting the tissue back together in near perfect sinc.

Pein's breathing grew less labored as his organs were one by one rebuilt. He flinches less as we redirected his nervous system back into it's proper route. And all blood cloats taken care of. My leader breathed easier. He's alive.

Our healing isn't finnished yet though. We have more to heal before my Pein is back on his feet at full strenght.

_**--Naruto's P.O.V.--**_

I rush through the village with a chakra infused run toward Hokage tower. Finally! News on Sakura! I'm going to save Sakura-chan from the Akatsuki no matter what!!

The voice of the kyuubi filled my head. _"Brat!! What is you get defeated?! Huh?! They'll kill us both!! Not that I care at all about you, but I'm not going to die yet!!"_

I scoff at the stupid fox. I would never let Akatsuki capture us. Never ever.

_"Glad too hear, brat."_

I ignore the fox. Instead focusing on the fast approching tower. That's where I'll find out the details on my mission. How I'll save Sakura-chan.

_"They could be using her for bait, you know. Stupid human."_

I growl. Stupid fox! I enter Tsunade-baa-chan's office without knocking. Baa-chan is behind her desk with a scroll in her reach. Ino and shikamaru are in the room as well (along with several ANBU). Of course Baa-chan would tell Shika-kun about the situation. he's a genious!! And soon to be her strategist. Kakashi enters through the window, late as usual.

Tsunade-baa-chan clears her throat when Kakashi-sensei closes the window. "As you all know, Sakura Haruno has been captured by the Akatsuki. We have finally found their general location through many roundabout sourses..."

Shikamaru interupted her, "Criminal sourses you mean?"

Tsunade-baa-chan sighed heavily. "Yes, criminal sourses. May I continue?" Shikamaru nodded. "Good. We have fair reason to believe that she and the akatsuki is located in the country of rain." I grin, finnally a location. "But, the country of rain is a near constant war zone. I want you in and out of Ame (rain) without being detected a konoha shinobi, and bring Sakura back alive, and if possable, unharmed. Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Falcon, Bear, Owl, Wolf, Weasel. This is your mission, with Kakashi acting as sqad leader. Dismissed."

Don't worry, Sakura. We're coming!

_**--Sasuke's P.O.V.--**_

Ha! Ame, huh. I smirk as I slip past the gate heading towards Ame. Itachi will die!!

**000000000000000000000000**

**Authors Note:** I've made it so Konan is unable to bear child, and is saddened by the fact.

**A/N 2:** Epithelial Tissue - The cells of epithelial tissue pack tightly together and form continuous sheets that serve as linings in different parts of the body. Epithelial tissue serve as membranes lining organs and helping to keep the body's organs separate, in place and protected. Some examples of epithelial tissue are the outer layer of the skin, the inside of the mouth and stomach, and the tissue surrounding the body's organs

**A/N 3:** Sorry if I made Kyuubi too out of character.

**00000000000000000000000**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgotten Loyalty**

**00000000000000000000**

**Authors Note:** I'm really really really sorry I haven't written in a while! I'll try my best not to take that long again, but unfortuanately i can't promise anything... Please don't kill me!!!!!

**00000000000000000000**

_**---Sakura's P.O.V.---**_

I sigh heavily as I wipe the blood from my hands. Leader-sama is fully stablized now. Not before a full 15 surguries, though. I'm so tired, but Konan-chan and I must remain at Leader-sama's side to make sure everything heals properly. All his organs are back in working order, but they are still weak and thin. Both of us must be here to fix them if a problem should occur and have Leader-sama start having internal bleeding again. Konan is out getting us food right now, so it's my duty to watch Leader-sama like a hawk.

His ringed eyes flutter open as he gives a groan of slight pain. "Leader-sama! -heart-" I cheer softly, so as to not hurt his ears and alert him of my presence. His eyes flick over to my smiling face, analyzing me, seeing if I'm a threat, I'm certain. I'm not a threat to him so I don't give much thought to the matter. I'm just so relieved that he is better again. as well as awake. He is awake, meaning that he has enough strength too.

"How are you feeling Leader-sama?" I ask anxiously, wanting to verify that he is in fact fine. When I had found his insides to be basicly nothing, my heart skipped a beat. I was so fearful. fearful for his safety. **"Cha! Even if he's not well yet we'll fix him!"** my inner yelled.

**"I am better"** Leader-sama voiced, trying to sit up. I hold him down with the strength I had used to punch the Teme (Sasuke; chapter 2). The glare he sent me caused shivers of fear to race down my spine, but I was his medic. He must get better, whether he likes it or not. "You can't get up yet Leader-sama." I explain to him. Yet still his glare doesn't relent. **"Why is that?"** he asks, or rather demands of me, his voice cold and deadly as ice. "Be-because...your organs are still weak..t-they can't handle the stress of movement yet." I tell him with a slight quiver in my voice. He is so frightening sometimes. Time seems to stand still before Leader-sama relaxes beneath my hold, laying down on the bed once again. I release him once that I am sure that he will remain still. I learned that a patient can be very stubburn when they want to from the grass ninja.

"Are you hungry, Leader-sama?" I ask, getting off his bed to stand at ready at his side, just like I've learned during my time time here (that I can remember). His rumbling stumache answers my question for him. I smile, lifting the tray of fruit, bread, and sausage that Konan-chan had gotten before, just in case Leader-sama woke up hungry. "Konan-chan said that you might be hungry when you woke up, so she made you this" I said laying the tray next to him on the bed. Leader-sama looked suspitiously at the food offered. **"Take a bite first...you must be famished."** he ordered me. Konan had told me to expect this as well. In case of poisoning she said. So, I nodded with a smile, biting into an orange slice. I know that the food isn't poisoned, but Leader-sama doesn't. He had me eat a sausage that he chose, a peice of the bread, and another peice of fruit before he was satisfied and began to eat.

The door to leader-sama's bedroom opened, letting in Konan-chan with our food. Upon seeing Leader-sama eating in bed she rushed over to him, dropping the tray in my hands, which I set down on the table. When I looked up Konan-chan had her lips upon Leader-sama's. I've never seen anything like that before. **'Kyaaaa!'** inner cheered, she must understand somehow.

_**---Konan's P.O.V.---**_

Happiness blossoms within my very core to see my Pein awake and eating. I couldn't help myself. I ran up to my leader and pressed myself to him in a heated kiss. I'm so very grateful that he mad it through this. Pein responds to my for a split second before pulling away, glancing behind me. Turning I see my medic, Sakura, looking at us with her head tilted. A sure sign of confusion. "What did you do to him?" she asked me, confusion lacing her voice.

I look to Pein, asking him of what to do. He nods, silently giving me permission. I turn to Sakura with a small smile on my face. "I gave him a kiss." Sakura looked even more confused, if that's even possible. "What's a 'kiss'?" she asked. I stared at her in shock and I heard Pein choke on some of his food. She didn't even know what a kiss is?!!!?! "U-umm..... you don't...know?!" I ask once I can speak again.

I regret asking as soon as her face turns sad. It's so rare that she becomes sad anymore. "I might have...before......I don't remember..." she trailed off. Luckily she didn't start crying. "...i'm sorry..." she muttered under her breath. She really was sad that she couldn't remember, it must be so frustrating. But that lack of memory is exactly what gave us the perfect chance to bend her to our will without having to bribe or threaten her.

And perhaps mold her into a perfect member for Akatsuki. i will have to bring that Idea up with Pein later.

But for now, I must explain a Kiss to Sakura

_**---Ino's P.O.V.---**_

Don't worry Sakura-chan, I think to myself. We're coming for you. I'm near the front of the formation with Shikamaru-kun anlong with two of the five ANBU. Naruto, Kakashi, and the other three ANBU are in the back of the formation. We're rushing through the treetops of the forests of Fire. In five days we should arrive the bourders of Ame. Then we'll have to find a way through the huge genjutsu that surrounds the country.

I remember from my studies that Ame is a country torn apart through war. Shattered from the inside out. Completely distroyed. Soon after the collapse it's said that the stongerst ninja of Ame gathered a placed the permenant genjutsu to stand as a barrier from the other ninja nations. It's said that all the ninja involved died after the genjutsu had been created, leaving it there forever. Noone knows anything of the inner workings of Ame anymore, but they know that the village is still in existance because gennin from the village occationally attend the chunin exams in the other villages.

Their squad would be the first in over 80 years to attempt to penetrate the country. All to rescue Sakura-chan.

_**---Tobi's P.O.V.---**_

Tobi is lonely. Sakura-chan always plays with Tobi. Sakura-chan is really nice to Tobi too. Deidara-sempai doesn't like Sakura-chan much. But Deidara-sempai doesn't like Tobi very much either. Tobi is a good boy and Sakura is a good girl. Zetsu-sama says that Sakura-chan is with Konan-san healing leader-sama. Tobi hopes that Sakura-chan will be finnished soon so that Sakura-chan can play with Tobi. But Tobi will wait because Tobi is a good boy.

_**---Kisame's P.O.V.---**_

I wake up with Itachi in my arms, as usual in the base. His dark hair framing his face softly. His breath passes thin lips, tickling my flesh with a light breeze. I don't wake him, simply lay there with him in my arms. I don't understand how he can feel so safe in my embrace. A shark-like man. But then. I never asked the reasoning of Itachi. The younger male will do what he likes. And I'll be there to support him.

Itachi's dark eye lashes flutter open to reveil eyes that are dark. Still no blood red sharingan. I wonder when you will be up to full strength again. I hope leader-sama will give us some time off from missions.

"good morning, Itachi" I murmer to him, giving him a quick embrace. He's still sore, I can feel it in his muscles.

A soft smile forms on his face "morning, Kisame..."

I smile, at least can still be yourself in our room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authers Note: ** once again I'm terribly sorry for the major delay! please forgive me!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	13. Chapter 13

**Forgotten Loyalty**

**00000000000000000000**

**Authors Note:** Yay! new chapter! I forget if I've mentioned that I don't, I repeat don't! own Naruto! I wish I did.

--to cherrysakura12345's reveiw--omg kisame and itachi ur doing a yaoi with them!?!?! not that i mind in all  
but just want to know...and this chapter was awsome just like the rest of them  
^-^ well anyway hope u update the next chapter real soon k please and thank  
you  
--- I'm sorry to say that it's not quite yaoi between them, it's more the fact that Kisame is one of the only people Itachi has ever "trusted", thus Itachi can reveal things to him that he cant with other people. No one actually. So their relationship is very unusual to anyone besides them. ^-^ Does anyone want there to be yaoi- there is already DeiXSaso

Oh! Everyone please tell me who you want Sakura to be paired with!

**00000000000000000000**

_**---Leader-sama's (Pein's) P.O.V.---**_

Konan had sent the medic from the room to eat, after explaining to the pink haired girl what a kiss was (that was amusing), while she stayed with me. It was obvious that she wished to speak with me about something. What that thing was wasn't as obvious. I returned her earlier kiss with more energy now that we were alone. It was filled with a passion not seen to the rest of the world. How could humans understand? He is God and she is his angel.

Konan pulls away from me slightly, only to shift into a different position that brought her closer to me. Her sweet scent invades my senses, a mix of dried roses and old paper. A calming smell. "Pein...?" she whispers, finally speaking. It was only a matter of time before she spoke her mind.

**"Yes,Konan?"** neither of us use those pesky honorifics. "Could we.....keep her?" she asked slowly. **"Keep her ...?"** Konan sighed heavily. "Yes, keep her, Keep Sakura... as an Akatsuki!" She may have my heart but this is too much! **"Keep her! Konan! she may not have her memory and she may have healed me, but if you remember correctly, she is **_**loyal to Konoha!**_**"** I almost snape at my angel. How could she possibly think of such a thing?!

"Pein!....Leader..." Konan starts again. she's serious... "Yes she _was_ loyal to Konoha..." **"Was...?"** I ask not following her train of thought. " Was. If we can get Sakura completely on our side, then even if she regains her memory, she's be loyal to us, not konoha, us! Think about it Pein..." She pleaded of me caressing my face. "She has retained her strengh, and her medical knowledge exceeds my own...if we got her more scrolls she could be better than that sannin Hokage they have!" her voiced a little at the end. "We can always use more members of quality!"

Her logic is sound. Another member of her capability would be benificial. And the little medic is older then Itachi was when he joined the Akatsuki.

_**---Sakura's P.O.V.---**_

The kitchen is really empty. I wonder why? Zetsu-san had inquired on Leader-sama's health when I had left his rooms. I had only told him that Leader was getting better. I hope that he is better forever. I resume eating my onigiri and sushi.

Deidara-senpai enters the kitchen followed by a big man. He's.....blue......wha? How is that possible? Is it possible? I leave my food to go over to the big man. He's HUGE!!! i have to strain my neck just to see him!! His eyes are wide as he looks at me. My eyes must be just as wide. "What is she doing here?" the big blue man asks Deidara-senpai. His voice is rough, yet smooth, it's nice. "That's what I asked..." Deidara-senpai muttered. "She's here to heal Leader-sama, un..." he said with a huff. "Aa" he said, returning to stare at me. "Don't let Itachi-san see her." Big blue told Deidara-senpai. "Eh? why, un?" "Just because..."

I wonder who Itachi-san is... The name seems....familiar.... Oh well, I can't remember. "You're blue." I say to the big blue man. He blinks at me, I think he's surprised. "...Yes..." he says finally. "Why are you blue?" I ask, curious. How did he get blue? was he used in a medical experiment?! Did he fall in a giant pool if dye?! Did he paint himself?!

"I was...born this way..." he said slowly, crushing all of my theorys.

_**---Kisame's P.O.V.---**_

I watched the kunoichi's face fall at my words. _This_ is the kunoichi that defeated _Itachi?!!!!_ The pink haired girl pouted, "So you...didn't fall in a pool of dye, used as an experiment, or paint yourself...." she mumbled to herself unhappily. I had to chuckle at that. "No..No, just the way I was born." I said with a grin.

"Were you born with those sharp teeth too?" she asked pointing to my mouth. I chuckled awkwardly. "Umm, yeah...." The girl huffed. Who would have thought that information would give such a reaction.

"So, healing Leader-sama, huh?" I half asked. "Yep!" she cheered happily. "That's a pretty big job for such a little girl." I said, hoping to get in a jab at her, something. She merely nodded. "Konan-chan helped too! And I tested out alot on a grass ninja! He was really stubburn though, he kept yelling about "Akatsuki!" "Akatsuki!", whatever that is..." She muttered, shocking me. Deidara ooked shocked too, less than me but still shocked. "The girl didn't even notice our expressions. "Sasori-danna ended up tying him up! he was so dumb! He kept trying to hit Sasori-danna! and he was only trying to keep him from damaging himself again!" I noticed that Deidara clutched his fists everytime the girl added "-danna" to Sasori-san's name.

The girls too wide eyes locked with Deidara's clutched fist. "Deidara-senpai?...what's wrong?" she asked with genuine concern.

_**---Itachi's P.O.V.---**_

I walk out of Kisame's and my room slowly, intent on seeing what is keeping Kisame so long from getting our food. He never delays such a thing when I am in a weak state. He's always reliable, I think with a small smile. He never fails me. Brash, loud, and blood-thristy. They are words to discribe my sharkish partner. Yet he's always there to make me feel safe, secure, and content. Around him I can be weak. I can be blind. I don't need to be the cold-hearted killer all the time around him.

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!!" A high pitched scream cut through the air. Deidara or Tobi. They are the only members whose voice can reach that pitch. Imbecils. I walk in the kitchen to observe Kisame restraining an enraged Deidara. So it was Deidara who screamed.

I turn to view the subject of the bombers wrath, expecting Tobi. I was wrong.

Pink. God aweful pink fills my vision. It's that little bitch!

"_You!_" I hiss.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Author's Note: **_What do you think? Please don't be angery that it took so long to get back to this story! I'm sorry I haven't written! Please don't kill me!!! T-T I sowwy._

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Forgotten Loyalty**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Author's Note: **I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this update

**000000000000000000000000000000**

_**---Sakura's P.O.V.---**_

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara-sempai yelled at me.

Deidara-senpai is scary! I only asked what was wrong! His fingers were cletching, like he as angry or frustrated. Deidara-sempai tried to hit me like the grass ninja had tried to hit Sasori-danna. Why? The big blue man kept Deidara-sempai from hitting me. The big blue man is nice, because he saved me from being hit. I don't want to be hit.

_"you!"_ someone hisses.

I turn to see a pale man with long black hair and dark red eyes. He's scary. And the way he looks at me makes me feel like I've been bad and stupid. but...

"You look like the Raven Teme!" I declare pointing at the dark pale man. "Except you don't have a duck butt for hair! Your hair is long and pretty like Deidara-senpai's!" I tell him with a pleased grin.

Deidara-senpai freezes at my words and the big blue man tenses. Did I do something wrong? _"You're dead, kunoichi." _the red-eyed man says in a scary voice, pulling a kunai out of his cloak. I'm confused. "My name's not...Dead...My name's Sakura-chan!" I inform the scary man. He glares at me harder. Is he okay?

"A-are you okay?" I ask the man slowly.

_**---Kisame's P.O.V.---**_

I see Itachi's face tense slightly from vicious anger. The little kunoichi really has no idea how much danger she is in. Does she? She has no idea how close to death she is. Did she hit her head or something? Why isn't she running away from us, screaming? I move over to Itachi slowly, and wrap my arms around his waist. Something tells me that we can't afford a fight right now. Not with Itachi in such a weak state.

"Hey..." I whisper, "calm down. It's alright." Itachi simply needs to be soothed. No one has ever _ever_ bested him in anything so it's natural for him to be violent towards her.

_"I"m going to kill her."_ Itachi states darkly.

This is not good.

_**---Itachi's P.O.V.---**_

I want to lash out at the girl. I want to make her bleed and scream and sob. I want her to die in the most painful way possible. She must die. That bitch will die. So why will Kisame not allow me to kill her?!

"Let me go this instant, Kisame." I say in my darkest voice, my sharingan never leaving that god aweful pink. Instead of the desired effect of release, Kisame tightened his grip around me. Deidara shifts to move between the bitch and me. "Itachi-san...I don't think that's such a good idea...un" the blond says. "She's still needed...un"

I glare heatedly at the stupid bomber.

The girl will die. She deserved to die. After what she did, it was to risky to allow her to live.

"Itachi? Kisame? you're back." Konan said in a questioning tone. She glanced at the restrained uchiha, raising an eyebrow. "Sakura?"

"Hai, Konan-chan?" the pink haired medic answered.

"Leader is resting. I checked his systems, he's fully healed. But I think You should go keep an eye on him while I sort out all the lose ends. Okay?" Konan said, smiling over at Sakura.

A blush tinted Sakura's cheeks as she smiled, nodding. "Okay!" she said, skipping away towards Leader's room.

Konan glared over at me asking in a dark voice "What is going on?" I feel myself stiffen. If there were ever two people he ever feared, they would be the leader and his angel. Leader-sama and Konan.

Behind me I hear Kisame sigh. "Itachi-san wanted to kill...Pinky." he said, forgetting the bitches name. "She....fought him and....defeated him...." he told her. I feel my world turn red as I remember the battle.

_---flashback---_

'This battle is becoming boring.' I think as the pink-haired kunoichi rushes at me once more. Doesn't she comprehend that I can follow her every movement and repel any jutsu?

Then again, she does not appear to rely on any jutsu whatsoever. She simply uses her fists. Perhaps she doesn't even _know_ any jutsu. I wouldn't be surprised. She had been teamed with the jinchuriki and my foolish little brother. She wouldn't have had to work very hard at all.

Kunoichi were so useless (except Konan) (and somewhere Konan sneezed) All they ever thought about were their apperances and strong men. They spent more time with make-up and hair products than with their training. It was sickening. Pathetic.

I feel my eyes widen as I barely dodge a chakra filled punch. It flew past me striking the ground. They widened even more when I look upon the damage of her punch. There was only a crater in the place of where I once stood......Perhaps not completely useless.

My kunai flys toward her chest before I even notice it has left my hand. Yeah, my skills are just that good ((Hey, Even Itachi can have a moment of pride)) It irritates me when the girl snatches the weapon out of the air without so much as a scratch. And she even has the audiousy to trow my own weapon back at me, looking me straight in the eye as well.

How foolish.

I also catch the kunai from the air, planning to simply slit the girls throat. After all, it would be simpler to deal with her if she were just a corpse.

A different kunai cutting into my shoulder...surprises me.

Why did I not see it?! An optical illusion? so, the girl has some experiance with using genjutsu in a battle? Interesting. No matter, I'll end this now.I feel my sharingan shift into one of it's more advanced and deadly form.

"Tsukuyomi" I whisper darkly, capturing the kunoichi's gaze, effectively trapping her within my world of genjutsu. I do believe it's about time that I put this little girl in her place. That place being a never ending coma.

The world of Tsukuyomi is stained red, a brilliant blood stained red. Now to turn the little girl's childish pink to red.

I turn to veiw the girl, katana drawn and ready to strike. But... there are two look-alike kunoichi...? They are talking? What about? I creep close to the two, staying at the edge of their sight, listening in on them.

**"Calm down, Sakura."**

"But..."

**"Shush! We'll kick his Uchiha ass in here!"**

"Inner! This is _his_ genjutsu."

One of the two smirked. **"Sooo? this is **_**my**_** world. So it's stained red, big deal. I'll still win."**

"You mean _we_? With us there is never really an _I_" The other said with a giggle.

**"Cha!!"**

I feel myself twitch with annoyance. This is my world. And they shall die. My katana slashes out at the two of them, thirsting for their blood. One of the two kunoichi turned, capturing my blade with her palms, a wide smirk on her face. Written on her forehead were the words (in kanji) "Inner Sakura". What is that?

The one with the kanji on her forehead giggled, an odd gleam in her eye. **"Sorry, but you're not going to win this time, Uchiha-san."** she said cheerfully. **"This is **_**my**_** home."**

I thrust my blade towards her, aiming for her chest, or more exactly her heart. Unfortunately, the girl side-steps me, giggles streaming from her lips.

In the place she once stood is a little _pink_ flower. Pink in a place where everything is red, black, or white. Pink. The two girls giggle.

Foolish.

They shall still die.

I attack and attack with deadly perscision, yet not a single strike makes contact with either of the two pink kunoichi. I can feel myself becoming angry as the two girls giggle at me. They shall die. I will kill them.

"Ne Itachi-san!" the plain girl calls. "Look around you!"

My eyes narrow in suspicion, but I cannot keep them from glancing around me or from widening when I do see my surroundings.

Everywhere there are pink sakura blossoms that seem to glow in the dark night. Everything is lite up with their ethreal light which dyes even the high up moon a light pink shade.

Where did my Tsukuyomi go?

The girl with the kanji written on her forehead grinns **"This is **_**my**_** world, bitch!"** she declared, rushing at me with her fists. She stikes me, hard, before i can even think to dodge.

Damnit. Now...I'm pissed.

I feel my sharingan contort, eating away at my chakra, but I could care less at the moment. i want her dead. Both of them. the illusion we are all now trapped in once again begins to shift to the color of red as my jutsu to attack her mind. I want her to fall a coma so deep, she'll never wake up again.

The plain girl is the first of the two to scream while the marked one slashes at me violently. The other girl's screams soon join the first's as my jutsu becomes more painful, more deadly. I can feel my eyes begin to bleed as I regain control of the genjutsu, the sakura trees wilting away into nothing. They shall die.

With a scream the "Inner sakura" girl moves to glare at me, her eyes a shoking green amoungst the red of Tsukuyomi. Her hair swirls and lengthens in an unnerving wind. Her teeth appear as kunai and her nails as scalpal blades. A demon? _**"You're **__**so**__** dead, UCHIHA!!!" **_she screams, attacking me mercilessly, endlessly. She's a demon. A bijuu.

My katana sinks into her flesh, but the pink demon pays it no heed, clawing at me with her hands. I realize all to late, she's going for my eyes.

A sickening sound fills the air as she rips my eyes from my head at the same time, shredding the tissue.

The genjutsu ends suddenly. I still have my eyes and the pink demon is gone. But the other girl is still there.

"You will die." I hiss, rushing at her with a kunai even as my real eyes begin to bleed. The girl doesn't move. Good, she'll be easier to kill.

Before my blade makes contact with the girl's flesh, I'm trown away from her, my back hitting the trunk of a tree. I glimse short silver hair through the blood in my eyes. Kakashi.

A shadow falls over me. "Back off, Hatake." a gruff voice orders. Kisame.

I fall into the shark-like man's back as my world turns black.

_---flashback end---_

"Can you explain yourself, Itachi?" Konan asks me coldly. "Even if she did defeat you..."

My eyes trail to the floor. In shame? "No, Konan-san, I cannot." I admit. I know without looking up that Konan has narrowed her eyes at me.

"Then Leader-sama will have to look and see then." she states, turning and leaving the room.

I feel my eyes widen. Does she mean to say that Leader will....Oh god.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**hope this makes up for the update being so very late. Once again I'm sorry. i had writters block... ^-^'''' Please review!!!!! Please!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	15. Chapter 15

**Forgotten Loyalty**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Author's Note:**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**---Sakura's P.O.V.---**_

I smile when my chakra scan of Leader-sama's body comes up clean. "I guess...you just have to rest now, Leader-sama!" I say cheerfully. "Then you'll be all fixed." I feel so warm right now, even if Leader-sama is all dark and gloomy. Leader-sama is always dark, that I can remember anyway. I wish I could remember more things. Things that happened before the 'fight' that happened. I wonder who I fought. Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-chan didn't seem to want to talk about it at all. Did I fight with my odd strength? I don't know. i don't remember anything.

I glance over at Leader-sama as he drank deeply from the soup bowl Konan-chan brought out for him. I'm so glad he's feeling better. But... "Leader-sama...?" I ask hesitantly. i want to know...and Leader-sama seems to know _everything_. So he sould know about me, right?

Leader-sama's ringed eyes glance up at me. **"What is it?"** he asks in that chilling voice that makes my skin crawl.

I figit with my ugly red dress, nervous. "Umm....Tsu-tsunade-chan and Ka-Kashi-sensei said that...I lost my memory after....a fight." I said hesitantly. I'm not sure what Leader-sama will think of my situation, but everyone seems to respect and look up to him. Especially konan-chan. "Do you know...what I was like before? Before the fight? Or who I fought? no one will tell me anything...." I ask him in a soft, yet earnest voice.

_**---Leader-sama's (Pein's) P.O.V.---**_

I glance over the little medic, noting her almost needy look. Is she honestly looking to me for her answers? How naive can she really be? **"No."** I say. It's almost amusing to see her face fall in disappointment. Almost.

"Sooo...I never met you before?" the medic asked, biting her lip slightly.

**"No."** I answered coldly.

Surprisingly she smiled brightly with happiness. "So the you I sort of know is the you I would sort of known before, if I had known you that is." she states in a fast, cheerful tone. And she is happy about this...why?

**"I suppose so."** I answer, drawing another smile from the medic.

"That's so...awesome." she says dreamily "I mean, Everyone else I've remet, but I met met you! That's just..." she trailed off with a blush. She shook her head, grinnning. Can she be so happy? Just because she met me.

"Leader-sama?"

I turned to see Konan with Itachi behind her. The Uchiha glared harshly at the medic, which caused said medic to flinch. She looks down at her lap, seemingly ashamed. What is going on here?

**"What is it, Konan?"** I ask of my angel. She sighs, pulling Itachi forcefully into my room, nudging him to the opposite side of the room from the little medic. Odd.

"Sakura, why don't you go play with Tobi, I can take care of Leader-sama now." Konan suggests to the pink haired girl, which quickly brightened the girl's mood.

"Okay, Konan-chan!" she chirps, leaving the room.

**"What is it, Konan?"** I repeat, slightly aggrivated that she ignored me in such a way.

A sigh escapes my angel before she speaks "Itachi battled Sakura...she defeated him...Itachi attempted to kill her just now...and he will not explain." she says slowly. I can feel shock make it's way into my system. Defeated Itachi?

_**---Itachi's P.O.V.---**_

I almost flinch when Leader-sama approches me, his eyes promise pain of some kind. **"Explain."** he orders me.

A sigh escapes me. I expected this. Why couldn't Leader-sama prove me wrong this time? "I cannot." I say in my monotone. I can sense Leader-sama's anger in a way, but I have no way to explain myself. I merely wish to kill the girl and rid myself of the bother that is that pink haired demon. My eyes shift in it's sharingan state as I remember the two little bitches.

_'The one with the kanji on her forehead giggled, an odd gleam in her eye. __**"Sorry, but you're not going to win this time, Uchiha-san."**__ she said cheerfully. __**"This is my home."'**_

_**'**__The girl with the kanji written on her forehead grinns __**"This is my world, bitch!"**__ she declared, rushing at me with her fists. She stikes me, hard, before i can even think to dodge. '_

_''With a scream the "Inner sakura" girl moves to glare at me, her eyes a shocking green amoungst the red of Tsukuyomi. Her hair swirls and lengthens in an unnerving wind. Her teeth appear as kunai and her nails as scalpal blades. A demon? __**"You're **__**so**__** dead, UCHIHA!!!" **__she screams, attacking me mercilessly, endlessly. She's a demon. A bijuu.'_

_'A sickening sound fills the air as she rips my eyes from my head at the same time, shredding the tissue. '_

They should both die.

Be drenched in blood and pain as I ripe them apart.

They need to die.

They want to die.

They just don't know it yet.

I offer no resistance when Leader-sama's hands find their way around my head, his thumbs over my eyes. I expected this punishment when Konan first decided to bring me here. What else could she have possibly ment if not this?

still, I cannot stop the scream from being riped from my throat as Leader-sama's jutsu enters my body, pain coursing through my body. My mind is being "gently" riped apart, baring my memories and thoughts to my leader, leaving me defenceless and naked before him.

It....hurts.

Leader-sama releases my head and I tumble to the floor at his feet as the pain leaves me. **"I see."** I hear him say overhead.

I am exhausted, as if I had just completed over a dozen S-class missions on my own. My body trembles, I note absentmindedly. My world fades into black as I lose consciousness.

_**---Tobi's P.O.V.---**_

Sakura-chan's head turns to gaze in the direction that the scream came from. Tobi wonders who it was. Sakura turns back to Tobi, stareing intently at her cards.

Tobi is glad that Sakura-chan will play with Tobi. Tobi often gets bored. But Deidara-sempai doen't like Tobi to bug him. Sakura-chan is nice to Tobi and plays with Tobi.

^_^

_**---Konan's P.O.V.---**_

I watch as Kisame takes Itachi from the room before turning to Pein, my leader. "Well?" I ask, prodding him to continue.

**"Your little Sakura my be a jinchuriki." **Pein says at length.

**"And her "Inner-chan" may be a bijuu demon."**

I swallow dryly. Impossible. Not my Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, hope you like it, loves**


	16. Chapter 16

**Forgotten Loyalty** (chapter 16)

****

**Auther's Note: **once again i must apologize for how late this is. I had a lot of trouble getting my schedule from school. Thank you so much for your patience.

****

_**-Sakura's P.O.V.-**_

I fiddle with the pretty black clothes Tobi gave me when I told him that I hated my ugly red dress. Tobi is very nice to me.

Konan-chan has been acting strange lately. She still smiles at me and teaches me stuff, but it's not as warm now. It's as if she's...sad. My eyes tear up when I think that it might be _me_ that is causing her to be sad. I don't want to make Konan-chan sad. I want to make her happy and proud. I want to do anything for her. Anything to make her not sad. But...I don't know how...

My eyes catch the blue man enter the kitchen with a yawn stretching his face. I blink in surprise. _**'Hey! Hey!' **_my inner chimed to catch my own attention, _**'Blue man is nice, he didn't let the red-eyed man to hurt us! he's nice. maybe he'll know what Konan-chan will like.'**_ she said with a mental grin. I smile. 'Yeah!' I cheer in my mind as I begin to run after the blue man. I think his name was Kisami?...Kisama?...Kisane?... something like that.

I call out to him, pleased when the blue man stopped and waited for me. "What is it?" he asks in his rough voice when I had caught up to him. I strained my neck to look up at him while allowing my emotions to show in my eyes. "Konan-chan is upset with me." I admit to him bluntly.

The blue man blinks. In surprise I think.

"And I want to make her not upset." I continue. "But I don't know what to do, I don't know what Konan-chan likes. What will make her feel better. I want her to be happy." Maybe I'm rambling a bit to much...maybe.

The blue man blinks once has really tiny eyes. "Uh...I'm not really sure..." he said, not quite sure what to say to her.

_**-Kisame's P.O.V.-**_

The girl's, Sakura's, eye's turned sad at my words. I don't know what to do about her. Damn it this girl is more trouble for me without her memory than with it.

I note that she is now wearing a set of casual black clothes that he had seen Tobi wearing on several occations. Why was she wearing them? "Konan-san is a very reclusive woman, we don't talk to each other." I say in a sort of explaination. Why am i explaining to this kunoichi?

"But...you live with her, so you know what she likes to eat, right? I can cook now...Konan-chan taught me..." The girl continues. what is her problem? A malfunction to her brain from the strain of Tsukuyomi perhaps? Or perhaps she is naturally stupid? I wouldn't be surprised, after all she is from Konoha.

"Look, I don't-"

"Please! I don't like upseting Konan-chan! But I don't know what I did to upset her! I _have_ to make her not upset!" the little kunoichi begged, tearing up to the point where her eyes nearly spilled over. Well...damn it. why couldn't the girl just have gone into a permanent coma like the rest of Itachi's victims usually do? Why the hell did this girl have to have had the ability to fight off Itachi's attack? Why couldn't she have just broken under the pressure? Why couldn't she have just died? If the little kunoichi brat had just died he wouldn't have to handle this pathetic display. And he most certainly wouldn't have to suffer from giving in to such a pathetic display.

"Fine! she likes kitsune Udon!" I snap at the pink haired annoyance.

The girl's eyes light up with delight as she tackles me with a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she squeals in an ungodly pitch that should not be allowed in human speech. I shake my head in disbelief as she raced off to only god knows where. Taking care of disfunctional kunoichi was most certainly not in the job description when I signed up for this Akatsuki business.

_**-Ino's P.O.V.-**_

Our group -Shikamaru, Naruto, kakashi, the 5 ANBU, and I- stop to rest when we reach the edge of Amegakure. The barrier around the village is immense, larger than any book could possibly describe. There's no telling what sort of horrors there might be in store for us in that uncharted territory.

Still, nothing is going to stop me from getting my best friend back from the Akatsuki's clutches. If they have hurt her I'll distroy their minds! I won't tolerate my dear Sakura-chan getting hurt.

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V.-**_

My sharingan swirls to life while i focus on keeping my chakra concealed. It's so good for the ANBU to have led me here. This way i merely have to follow them to find Itachi. They will take care of the rest of that damned organization. Even that shark man, Kisame, will most likely be occupied. I will be able to get to Itachi easily.

Then he will die by my hand.

_**-Sakura's P.O.V.-**_

"Deidara-sempai!" I sqeal when I finally find the blond man. He should be able to help me. After all from what I've seen he doesn't actually have that many responsibilities. I mean, everyone else seems so busy to me in this place.

The girly man's one visible eye twitches when I approach him. I don't understand why he dislikes me so. i don't understand what I did to cause such dislike. I don't know if I did something to him before. Before I lost all of my past memories. Did I try to kill him like the man who almost killed me. Did I try to break and damage him like Sasori-danna damaged that grass ninja? I don't understand at all. Noone will tell me anything.

"What the hell do you want pinky, un?" he asked in an annoyed grunt, which irritates me and Inner-chan.

"My name is **NOT Pinky! It's Sakura!**" I stated in a stubburn manner. Everyone else seems to react well to a firm manner of speech.

Deidara rolled his eyes with a soft expression of irritation. "Whatever, Pinky, now what do you want?" he asked very clearly irritated and something else that i couldn't place.

i puffed out my cheeks in anger. Why couldn't he be easy to talk to? What did I ever do to him? Don't answer that, bad question. "I want you to help me cook kitsune Udon for Konan-chan!" I say firmly. _**'Heh, i dare the little man princess to say no to us!'**_ Inner-chan barked with a smug smirk on her "face".

The blond man quirked an eyebrow. "No." he stated simple as can be, then turned to walk away. Now that will just not do. Not at all. Not if she and Inner-chan had a say in any of it. He was going to help her cook whether he really wants to or not.

"Come on pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase! I want to make Konan-chan happy!" I beg of the blond, throwing my arms around his waist in a tight hug. I throw on the look on my face that always caused Konan-chan to smile at me when I begged for something. i think she called it the "puppy dog eyes of doom" or something like it. There is no way that some golden haired stick in the mud could possibly resist me if even Konan-chan is defeated by it!

Deidara groaned. "You're not going to leave me alone if i don't help you are ya, un?" he asked in exasperation. maybe i overdid it a bit. Oh well, so long as it gets me what i want!

"Nope!" I chirp cheerfully.

Another sigh came from the man. "Do you at least have a recipe?" he asked.

"of course I do!" I scold the girly man gently, shoving the list into his hands. He reads it thankfully.

"1 pound dried udon noodles

6 pieces fried bean curd(_aburage)_

6 tablespoons soy sauce

2 tablespoons _mirin_

1 tablespoon sugar

1/2 cup water or _dashi_

Monosodium glutamate

3 spring onions

6 cups _kakejiru_ soup

_shichimi_ pepper, if available

-cook noodles. Drain, rinse, reserve. Dip the pieces of fried bean curd into boiling water in order to remove some of the excess oil, then slice into 1/2-inch width. Put into a saucepan with the water or dashi, soy sauce, mirin, sugar, and a dash of monosodium glutamate. Simmer the bean curd in this mixture for 10 minutes or until it has absorbed most of the the spring onions diagonally, including green tops, into 1/2-inch widths. Heat the kakejiru soup to the boiling the noodles by pouring a kettle of boiling water over them and drain well. Distribute them amoung 5 large, warmed soup bowls. Put the spring onions into the simmering kakejiru broth for 30 seconds. Arrange the pieces of fried bean curd on top of the noodles, then laden th soup and spring onions over it all. Serve immediately. Have on the table shichimi pepper if available….what the hell, un."

-…

**Authors Note::: IMPORTANT:::::::**

**Okay, Now I know that this is a short chapter and those who do like this story I'm sorry but I will not be continuing. I haven't worked on even this chapter in a loooooong time and I just don't like my story anymore. I can't stand how I was writing back then. I started in my freshman year of high school and I am about to go to college, so my writing has improved quite a bit. I have also moved on quite a bit from Naruto.**

**On the other hand people seemed to enjoy this story, so I'm not going to just say "Fuck it" and delete the thing. Instead it shall remain on my page, but it shall be**

**UP FOR ADOPTION****!**

**If you or anyone you know would like to continue this, message me so that I know who took over (also send your page site so that I can add the link to an additional chapter) and enjoy! **

**There are a few things that must be in the story though if you do adopt this project.**

**1: Sakura is NOT a bijuu (I'm sure that some of you will be happy with that)**

**2: Sakura is not killed**

**3: Sakura does not return to the village (at least not willingly). She **_**likes**_** the Akatsuki.**

**4: Itachi is not killed by Sasuke, because that's just lame**

**And finally…**

**5: If you make a sequel, I had intended it to be named something along the lines "Remembering"**

**Please adopt this poor lost storyline from a writer who is no longer interested in it.**

**P.S. the recipe is real, taken straight from a Japanese cookbook.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	17. Adopted

I would like to adopt your story 'Forgotten Loyalty'. I adore this story and I  
have some great ideas. I may not begin updating right now, due to the fact  
that I need to get a new laptop. Which I believe should be in about a week or  
two, depending on dad's paycheck. I am also in highschool, so I won't be  
devoting all of my time to my writing. But I will be doing my best to make  
this a great fic. So I humbly ask you to accept my offer to adopt this fic.

Sincerly,

VampireHuntress72095  
OXOX

VampireHuntress72095,

Thank you so much for adopting my story. I'm sure that you will do brilliantly! Enjoy writing and I wish you the best of luck.

For those of you looking forward to the continuation of Forgotten Loyalty, here is the link to the coming site. If this doesn't work I will be putting it on my profile as well.

.net/u/2218812/VampireHuntress72095


End file.
